


逆光

by Jin_me



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_me/pseuds/Jin_me
Summary: A强O弱的社会，Omega金硕珍在床上杀死了自己的Alpha，对于杀夫理由，Omega始终缄默。金南俊作为律师为金硕珍辩护，自己却在交流的过程中越陷越深……





	1. Chapter 1

@一颗珍米

C1

这是金南俊第五次见到金硕珍。

与以往不同，这次的金硕珍没有哭，眼神冷静又淡然，这让金南俊觉得欣慰又陌生。

第一次见金硕珍，还是一年前。那一年的冬天格外冷，金南俊正窝在皮质的办公椅里咂着咖啡，秘书带来了新的委托人。

一个Omega刺死了自己的新婚丈夫

金南俊表面冷静的保持着专业询问具体情况，内心则努力压抑暗喜与激动。Alpha独权的嗜战社会，弱势的Omega拿起了沾血的刀。

“也许我很快就能通过这样一个案子在业界立住脚跟了吧”金南俊暗暗的想。

委托人寡言而冷漠，白皙的脸上看不出任何情绪。简单的说了情况之后，沉默许久，撂下了一句不容人拒绝的话———“我要他无罪释放”。

金南俊翻着对方送来的材料抿了下嘴。这不是简单的案子。

凶器、行凶现场、认证物证俱在，被告方坚持是出于对家庭暴力的正当防卫，而年轻的Omega并不配合，强硬的拒绝身体检查，留证的只有手腕上的勒痕。

原告律师坚称那只是夫夫性爱的情趣而已，与暴力无关。

艰难的举证也许磨光了Omega为自己辩护的耐心，强硬地拒绝了几个律师的辩护申请。金南俊觉得不难理解，毕竟整个社会对弱势的Omega来说，没有公平可言。

委托人离开后金南俊心里忍不住描绘起当事人的形象，坚毅的眼，冷峻的轮廓，或许还有冷冷的薄嘴唇，总之应该有异于金南俊理解中温顺唯诺的Omega。

见到金硕珍的第一眼，他就发现自己想错了。

他看起来漂亮、乖顺又温和，端端正正的坐在探视室的椅子上，眼睛像是午后平静的湖，嘴巴无意识的嘟起又抿紧，显得紧张又局促。

金南俊轻轻坐到对面交代了自己的来意，说了一堆烂熟于心的自我介绍之后，他看着对面漂亮的人依旧以僵硬的姿势坐着，一言不发。

金南俊向前挪了挪身子，手肘抵着两人之间的台面，直直的盯住对方的眼

“或许我可以帮你。”

金硕珍眼中的那汪湖水依旧平静的不像样子，回应着金南俊的眼神，微微动了动嘴唇——

“不用，我有罪，死了也无大碍”

和金南俊预想的一样，他的声音像蜜糖。  
两人就这样对视着僵持了几秒，金南俊还是主动打破了僵局

“闵先生对我的指示可不是这样，他说，你必须无罪释放。”

说完这句话，金南俊终于在对方眼中看到了自己想要的那种光，而这光不出几秒又被金硕珍压了下去

“那么拜托你转告他，不要再管我了”。

金南俊叹了口气，从公文包里掏出放弃辩护的文件和签字笔，推到金硕珍跟前

“如果真的不需要，烦请您签字，我回去也好跟闵先生说”

金硕珍并未说话，只有些无奈的伸手接过了笔。

他皮肤细白，手腕也过分的瘦，隐约还能看到被捆绑虐待留下的暗色淤痕，又新加了些手铐勒出的新鲜的红。

金南俊的心突然软了一下，下意识想牵他，又被理智拉住及时收住了手，

但指尖仍是蹭到了对方的手腕

金硕珍停下了动作看了看他，金南俊有些窘迫，他觉得自己的脸因为莽撞的懊恼而涨红，憋了半天，挤出一句弱弱的话

“你现在，还疼吗？”

伴着这句话，似乎有一粒包着痛苦回忆的石子被丢了出去，金南俊看到金硕珍眼中的湖泊，泛起了波澜。

\----

C2

金南俊清楚的看到金硕珍的肩膀抖了一下，随后气氛变得更加尴尬

“疼。” 过了许久金硕珍小声的说道，然后快速在放弃辩护的文件上签上了名字

他垂着头把签好的文件向金南俊推了推，  
“请转告玧...闵先生，不要再管我的事了，过好他的生活”  
虽然看不清楚他的脸，但他觉得他在努力压制眼泪，金南俊不想去猜想他流泪的理由，放弃辩护的文件一签，这个人与自己再无关系

金南俊把文件小心的收到公文包里，起身向金硕珍伸出了手。

对方显然没有对这突如其来的握手做好准备，愣了几秒，随后慢慢的起身，小心翼翼的把手放到了金南俊手中。

金硕珍很高，肩膀也宽，手握在金南俊手里却显得格外小。金南俊笑着与他握了手，手心的薄茧触着他的手心，冰凉又绵软。

金南俊有点出神，竟是这样一双手杀了一个成年Alpha。

“你也多保重，金先生” 金南俊想了想，又在公文包里掏出一张名片递了过去 “如果改变了主意，您还是可以联系我”

金硕珍双手接过了名片，认认真真的看了上面的字，想收到哪里，却没有口袋可以装。下意识的，他又微微嘟起了嘴，随后窘迫的捏着名片的一角对着金南俊轻轻点了点头。

“那么，再见了，金先生”  
“唔..再见，金律师”

金南俊如实的将金硕珍的话转告了委托人。委托人似乎对这样的结果并不意外，淡淡的客套了几句又淡淡的离开。

那个下午，金南俊总是出神想起这件案子，柔弱又倔强的Omega，神神秘秘的委托人，和离奇的拒绝验证的家暴伤痕。

金南俊试图搜索案件和金硕珍的名字，一无所获，甚至连杀人案的新闻报道都不见一个。这样奇特的案子被隐藏的这样好，令人匪夷所思。

他死去丈夫的名字词条下倒是注解颇多，所有的词条都印证着他是一位体面的社会精英，他家世不俗，举止得体，生的也算挺拔标致。这些让金南俊感到更加迷惑。

金南俊带着满头的问号过了一下午，又心不在焉的吃过了晚餐，当他穿着睡衣迷迷糊糊坐到放满水的浴缸里准备洗澡的时候，他终于被自己蠢笑了。

他利索的脱掉湿透的睡衣又重新坐到浴缸里，  
“什么呀，他已经不是我的当事人了” 金南俊想 “不过是个普普通通的杀人犯罢了”

虽这样想着，那晚金南俊还是做了一个长长的梦，有关金硕珍。

梦里金硕珍还是那样规规矩矩的坐着，面无波澜的看向他，伸出手紧紧捉住他的手，指节都因为用力而泛出白色，金南俊想挣脱又脱不开，只得看向他的眼睛

那是一汪望不见底的湖，金南俊猜不透。

“救救我”金硕珍说。

金南俊在剧烈的心跳中醒来，侧身拿起床头柜上的水慢慢的喝，想着刚才的梦觉得不可思议。这是金南俊第一次在工作之余想到自己的当事人，严格讲来，甚至不是他的当事人。

他把空杯子又放回桌上，笑着摇了摇头。  
“随便吧，反正再也不会见面了”金南俊想。

而令他没想到的是，一周后，他就接到了监狱打来的电话。

\----

C3

这一周金南俊很忙，几乎算得上是他独立创建事务所之后最忙的一周，工作的忙碌和社交的费心让金硕珍留给他的记忆逐日减淡

金南俊曾以为自己不会再见到这个Omega了

晚上回到公寓又是深夜，金南俊浇了浇冷落了很久的盆栽，泡了杯茶放在手边，然后打开电脑放着舒缓的歌开始回复私人邮件。

02:14 am

电话声打破了金南俊为自己打造的宁静空间  
他瞄了一眼来电显示，陌生号码，逐渐皱起了眉，心想算了，有什么问题明天再解决吧。

电话响到第五声的时候，金南俊还是接起了电话

“喂，你好” 金南俊努力压着自己的不耐烦，得体又温柔的说出了第一句话  
“救救我…金律师”

话筒里带着哭腔的声音像一针神经刺激剂，穿过血脑屏障，迅速将金南俊脑中关于金硕珍的记忆神经激活

而随着他说的话，这根神经一点点的揪紧绞痛

“别怕，你等等我” 金南俊有点难以控制自己的语调，他希望这几个字说得足够温柔，他希望电话对面的人能够因为这句安慰暂时安稳下来

但他知道，这太难了

金硕珍是通过之前闵玧其打点好的工作人员要到了电话打来的，他怕的发抖，与之前乖顺冷静的样子完全不同

监狱的谋杀犯区聚集着这个国家最嗜血凶残的Alpha，多年的牢狱生活把他们一个个熬成了饥饿的兽，监狱突然里来了漂亮的Omega，无疑等于给他们又打上了一针催情剂

闵玧其的打点做得周全，金硕珍一直被无形的网保护着，而闵玧其忽略了重要的一点———

发情期。

金硕珍的抑制剂找不到了，不晓得是被人藏起还是毁掉，这不重要，重要的是他即将到来的发情期。发情期一旦开始，这个漂亮的Omega就会变成一只主动求人宰割的羊，谁能护得住呢

金硕珍的信息素正淡淡的在监狱里蔓延，暗处蛰伏着的都是等着享受美餐的兽，每一只都蠢蠢欲动的等着咬上一口，

庆幸的是金南俊在熟识的狱卒交班前赶到了，快速签了手续，半扶半抱的带着浑身开始变得软塌塌的金硕珍到了探视室

探视室很快被芝士蛋糕淡淡的香气填满，金硕珍伏在金南俊怀里，脸不断地蹭向他的脖子

发情期终究还是如约而至

“救救我，金律师” 金硕珍喃喃的缩在怀里说着这样的话，嘴里呼出的热气像绵软的羽毛搔在金南俊脖子上，那一刻金南俊特别想吻他

而金南俊的理智还是迅速的在二人之间建起了屏障，他揽着对方的腰，别开头不看他，另一只手慌乱的在包里摸索路上买的Omega抑制针剂

金硕珍又凑上来笨拙的吻上金南俊的嘴

金南俊想推开失去理智的对方，又忍不住回应他探到口腔的软舌，金南俊全身的感官好像都被对方吸到了舌上，金硕珍是软的，是甜的

他是一块撕开了包装纸的软糖，邀请金南俊品尝

金南俊头脑一片空白，用力把对方揉到自己怀里忘情地亲吻，拿铁咖啡的信息素逐渐散出来，和芝士蛋糕的味道纠缠到一起，和谐又黏腻

金南俊感觉到对方的手在自己的腰间婆娑，感觉到他不老实的摸着自己胯间鼓起的一包，感觉到对方笨拙的扣开了自己的腰带

金硕珍浑身发烫，瘦长的手指小心翼翼地探开金南俊身上遮挡着性器的布料，散发着拿铁香气的Alpha此刻性器已经涨的很硬，金硕珍慢慢揉着，鼻尖蹭着他的脖子粗重的的喘，拿铁的香气灌满鼻腔

“操我，求你”

金硕珍的软舌追到金南俊的耳边呢喃  
金南俊性器涨得发疼，理智防线几乎就要崩塌，Alpha天生的侵略性和占有欲让他恨不得现在就把眼前漂亮的Omega按到桌子上狠狠的干

绵延的欲望之中0.1秒快速闪现的道德与自制，还是拉住了他  
金南俊按着在怀里扭动的金硕珍，  
拿着抑制针剂扎到了他颈上的腺体注射了进去

“等你冷静下来…如果还是愿意和我做爱…”

“我们就做”

金南俊轻轻亲了金硕珍的眼睛，喘着粗气慢慢地说。

待续


	2. Chapter 2

@一颗珍米

C4

抑制剂的效应来的没有那么快，金南俊只能等着怀里的人情欲慢慢的消退

金硕珍在他怀里蜷缩着浑身发烫，老实不下来，蹭着脖子软软的舔舐，手探到裤子里缓缓地套弄着金南俊涨起的性器，喃喃的说着求对方攻破自己的话

金南俊喉咙滚烫，紧紧捉住金硕珍摸索自己下身的手，他不知道自己还能忍多久，烦躁的腾出一只手抓起丢在一边的抑制针剂包装来确认

抑制剂起效时间，5-15分钟，存在个体差异

“金律师，我愿意，操我....求你”

金硕珍在怀里换了个姿势，手挣脱出金南俊的控制，又挑弄起令他垂涎以待的粗大，凑上前想索眼前人的一个吻

金南俊不敢回应，怕任何一个微笑的动作崩断自己弩张的理智的弦，他抱紧一点怀里还没找回理智的Omega，嘴巴轻轻在对方额头上印下一个吻

“再等等，乖一点，我并不比你好过”

这是金南俊一生到此为止捱过的最长的10分钟

十分钟后，芝士蛋糕的味道慢慢淡下去，而尴尬逐渐弥散了整个房间

金硕珍无力的坐到椅子上，头垂到不能再低

“抱歉，刚才我一定很失礼” 金硕珍的声音小到像在自言自语

金南俊窘迫的站起身扯扯裤子，想要尽力隐藏起自己此刻还在膨胀的情欲

“没..没事，喝口水休息一下，等你觉得可以了...”

话还没说完，金硕珍猛地抬起头，金南俊很快就在他眼睛里捕捉到了出乎意料的惊恐，金南俊有点意外，又不知道该不该解释自己没有要对他做什么的意思，只得继续说下去

“等你觉得可以了，我把你送回你的牢房，抑制剂已经给你准备了一些..如果又丢了，随时可以联络我”

金硕珍眼中的湖终于又恢复了原有的平静

“金律师..我不想，不想再待在这里了” 金硕珍的声音依旧小的像游丝  
“帮帮我，金律师”

金南俊从回到家的时候，天已经快亮了  
他确认了一下近期的工作安排，皱了下眉，瘫在沙发上想快速的休息一下再去事务所。但金硕珍说的话令他睡不着，他捏了捏鼻梁，想把脑子里金硕珍的样子赶走

他失败了

金硕珍是商界巨贾金氏的二公子，从小受到的教育就是从容又体面，金硕珍高大贵气，聪明又懂得得体的在公共场合赢得公众的喜欢，在十几岁的时候就被认定为整个集团的接班人，而这位公子分化的结果，是Omega

家族的长辈显然早已对这个结果做好了准备，金氏略显内敛却稳重的大公子很快接管了家族的主要商业生意，而金硕珍的任务则变了

一个商业帝国的长久立足，必须要有政界的扶持，而金硕珍的任务，则成为了连接家族与商界的纽带

对方是政界新贵，前途无量，如金南俊之前搜索到的结果一样，仪表堂堂，年轻体面。而当关系走到更为亲密的一步的时候，金硕珍发现，脱下了体面的外衣，内在的对方，不过是一只发狂的兽

关于细节金硕珍没有多说，金南俊也没有多问，他知道，金硕珍潜意识里还是想留一些体面给自己

“我太疼了，我真的觉得我会死在床上” 金硕珍说

“你有留下任何验伤的证据吗”

金硕珍突然垂下了眼，金南俊可以看到他的睫毛在微微颤抖

“没 ...我不想，不想别人看到那些地方”

金南俊好像明白了又好像没明白，他想问下去，而看到对面开始颤抖的对方，还是闭了嘴

那么闵先生又是谁呢？

闵玧其是与他一起长大的世交公子，关于闵玧其，金硕珍不愿意多说，金南俊便也没有再问下去，但他心里免不了出现了几十种猜想，然后又为自己这些不负责任的猜想感到抱歉，临走的时候金南俊把准备的抑制剂交给金硕珍

“我会看着办的，你不要害怕” 金南俊说，然后轻轻摸了摸金硕珍的头

金南俊想到这里，心烦的从沙发里起身，顺手写了一张便利贴贴到电脑边，整了整衣服踏上了去事务所的路

便利贴上写了三个字

金硕珍。

\---  
C5

06:20 am

金南俊到事务所的时间比平时还要早些，他自己煮上了咖啡，然后坐在电脑前开始翻查类似案件的资料

案子比想象中要再难一些，Omega暴力反抗的先例几乎没有，而Alpha因为家暴虐待平白脱罪的案卷倒是多得很。加上整个过程金硕珍都顾忌又缄默，金南俊能拿到的有利信息确实是少得可怜

金南俊抿了一口自己煮的咖啡，苦涩立刻灌满口腔，他起身端着咖啡去洗手间倒掉，折回办公室的路上经过秘书的座位，看到了她几日前贴上的便利贴还未撕下

“闵先生，周三上午，预约”

闵玧其，想到这个名字金南俊不由得皱了皱眉头  
他一定参与了金硕珍的曾经，也许他知道些什么线索

金南俊捏了捏鼻梁，犹豫着要不要去找他

金南俊对自己心底对于闵玧其的排斥感心知肚明，按金南俊固有的性格来讲，凡是能给辩护提供有力支撑的人，都会竭尽全力的去见面、谈判甚至乞求。而闵玧其，只让他想划清界限，或者更具体地说，他不想闵玧其继续参与金硕珍的人生。

他介意，他计较，他妒忌。

即使这样，他还是叹了口气拨通了秘书的电话

“帮我约一下上次那位闵先生，时间他定就好，我随时有空” 金南俊想了想又补上一句 “最近不接新的预约和会见，有个棘手的案子要忙”

金南俊心里清楚，棘手的案子，不止是Omega刺杀Alpha的罕见刑事案件，也是专业律师金南俊对自己的当事人越界心动的违规案件

这是金南俊入行以来最想要解决的案子

闵玧其同意当晚在金南俊的事务所见面，金南俊早早的让秘书煮好了咖啡并提前下班，一边在本子上慢慢的写着字一边等

闵玧其比约定的时间到的稍早了一点

“你说的是真的吗，硕珍同意辩护了” 说出这句话的时候，闵玧其的冰冷的语调里罕见的出现了情绪

“嗯，不只是同意辩护。金先生也要求，无罪释放” 金南俊说着，起身为对方倒了一杯咖啡

“但是金先生只是大致讲了事情经过，并没有说到什么可以支撑辩护的证据…这也是我找您来的原因，或许…您知道什么可以提供给我的事吗？”

闵玧其再度陷入了沉默，金南俊并不着急，起身拿了奶和砂糖递过去

闵玧其摆摆手，径自端起黑咖啡喝了一大口，面无表情，金南俊想象得到那种苦涩的味道，不自觉的皱了皱眉

“我和硕珍确实曾很亲密” 闵玧其终于又开了口

“但证据或者证词..我大概是帮不上忙的。我在家族的安排下结了婚，在那之后，硕珍就逐渐在疏远我了。关于那件事情的细节，我并不清楚，我只知道硕珍嫁给了政治新贵，一起见面的时候对方也很得体和体贴。但硕珍杀了他，就一定有他的理由。我相信硕珍.....”

金南俊静静的听，他意外于闵玧其甚至不知道金硕珍遭受虐待的事，又或许他知道，却也想帮金硕珍守住体面

“那么...也许现在只有金先生自己能够帮自己” 金南俊喃喃地说

“抱歉不能帮上忙。但是如果需要金钱或者舆论上的支持，我会竭尽全力” 顿了几秒，闵玧其又补上一句——“我相信，金家也会的”

金家也会的？金南俊笑了。

出事之后金家第一时间撤掉了网上一切关于金硕珍的报道，没有人知道这个手上染血的Omega是金氏二公子。金硕珍入狱几个月，以金家的实力，通过各种手段取保候审总不是难事，而眼前的结果是，闵玧其艰难的打点了看守，勉强守着金硕珍的周全，而他在狱中依然是被觊觎的羊，小心翼翼的活在被羞辱的危险之中。

想到这里金南俊又忍不住的一阵心疼。

他顿了顿，还是决定不把金硕珍丢失抑制剂的事告诉闵玧其。

送走了闵玧其，金南俊左思右想，决定还是要去见金硕珍一面

在探视室又见到金硕珍的时候，金南俊觉得他似乎更好看了，而很快这种不专业的想法被自己生生按了下去，同时被按下的还有自己无法在金硕珍身上移开的目光

那天之后，两个人之间的氛围变得尴尬又暧昧

“我刚刚，见了闵先生” 这句话说出口金南俊就后悔了，这真是最糟糕的开场白

金硕珍的眼神动了一下，然后轻轻的哦了一声

“我本来想看看闵先生有没有有利的证词....”

“请不要再打扰他了，他什么都不知道”金硕珍坚定地说

“嗯…那么或许，金先生有什么朋友可以…”

“没有，没有人知道。”

金硕珍的声音有些颤抖，这让金南俊不忍心再问，而金硕珍却继续说了下去———

“我自己…我自己就是自己的证人。我的每一寸伤，都是我自己的证词…”

金硕珍淡淡的流下泪来  
金南俊犹豫了一下，还是上前吻了他

\---

C6

金硕珍没有回应也没有反抗，只是流着泪温顺的被金南俊的温柔包围

安静的氛围之中，金南俊想说点什么安慰怀里的人，喉咙动了一下又停住，他不敢说我一定会救你出去，也不敢说出一句我爱你，他不敢对他做任何承诺

他知道不能保证兑现的承诺将是金硕珍新的枷锁，也是自己的

他能做的只有细细的吻掉他的泪，然后小心地问

“去验伤吧，好吗？只有你能为自己作证”

金硕珍终于看着金南俊的眼睛微微点了点头

验伤查体被安排在两周后

繁复的申请和手续限制下，这已经是金南俊能够做到的最早时间。金南俊找了在这方面经验丰富且与自己颇有交情的郑医生，然而他心里清楚，对于伤害的认定本来就很模糊，加之案件已经发生几个月，金硕珍身上的伤是否还可以被认定都很难说

然而金南俊愿意为了金硕珍再努力一下，哪怕是触碰底线

他前所未有的塞了些钱给郑医生，然后抬头便撞上了郑医生复杂的眼神

“南俊，你现在是在毁掉自己的口碑和信仰”

“我知道…但这场官司，我必须赢” 金南俊不敢看郑医生的眼睛，但他听得到自己的回答足够坚定

郑医生把钱往回推了推  
“我会尽力帮你的，但是你要知道，验伤结果只是第一步，下面还有很多步骤需要打点”

金南俊点点头，他怎么会不知道呢。

一周以来他都在四处打点，少见的露出卑微的样子。

有时候他也鄙夷自己，不断的想这样到底值不值得。但是从认识金硕珍，并第一次吻他开始，他就打开了潘多拉魔盒，这带给他嫉妒、欲望、贪婪、算计的种种恶习，而盒子里留下的唯一美好，就是金硕珍本身。

"为了这唯一的美好，值得" 金南俊想。

而事情仍是困难重重，由于死者是政界新贵，少有人愿意插手，他们收下金南俊递出的钱，然后面露难色的说，会尽力的，但希望渺茫。金南俊自然懂，这种时候，希望渺茫，就等于没有希望。

那天夜里金南俊沮丧的拎了很多酒回家，对着案子相关的文档一罐一罐的喝  
这并不是金南俊律师生涯的第一次碰壁，但这是他第一次为自己的无能为力感到空虚与绝望  
喝完最后一罐啤酒，金南俊捏扁酒罐，对着手机愣了许久，还是拨通了闵玧其的电话

他需要他，或者说需要他背后家族势力的帮助

闵玧其的嗓音依旧是冷冷的，像他的人一样，但等金南俊说明意图，他还是没有犹豫的答应了

接下来的几天，金南俊都在等他的电话。虽然闵玧其应下了，但金南俊还是担心，他担心闵家的势力也不足以扳动政界盘根错节的关系网络

他的担心，果然没错

“抱歉，我的能力没有办法帮上忙” 闵玧其在电话那头深深的叹了口气

虽然已经做好了思想准备，但听到这句话，金南俊还是皱起了眉

好在闵玧其顿了一下又说了下去——

“有一个人也许能帮上忙...金律师愿意悄悄的见他一面吗？”

“当然” 金南俊甚至不想深究对方是谁，只要有一线希望，他就想试一试

“嗯，那么明天中午，你来我公司吧，地址稍后我会发给你” 闵玧其说完这句就挂断了电话，不给金南俊留一点询问的机会

不到一分钟，地址信息就传了过来

去闵玧其公司前，金南俊花了很大功夫把自己整理的体面又帅气。金南俊内心深处总是免不了和闵玧其攀比，他希望自己比这位金硕珍的旧情人更好些，他希望金硕珍会因为这些好对他产生爱情，而不是现在这种纯粹的依赖。

嗯，现在他对我，只是依赖。金南俊清楚。

见面的时候，金南俊发现闵玧其也好好打扮了一番，讲究合体的定制西装，一丝不苟的头发，精致的袖口和新的皮鞋。说真的金南俊那一刹有点暗喜，为了对方也把自己当做假想敌而暗喜。而几分钟之后，他知道自己错了。闵玧其的精心，只是为了他要见的那个人。

面容严肃淡定的老人端坐在闵玧其的办公室里，整个房间都因为他的存在而显得肃穆。金南俊记得这张脸，金氏集团的前任掌舵人，金硕珍的父亲

这让他在紧张之余又添了些兴奋，如果金氏愿意出手，也许事情会变得简单很多

“我希望今天的会面不要有更多的人知道，这也是为什么会选在这里见您的原因” 老人待金南俊在对面坐定便说出了这句话

金南俊慌忙的起身微微鞠躬赶忙回应——“好的，我明白”

老人又看了闵玧其一眼，示意他也出去，闵玧其抿了抿嘴，还是乖顺的退出了房间

会面持续了近2个小时，在那之后，金南俊近乎虚脱。与疲惫相比，打垮他的更多是无奈和心痛

金氏愿意暗下出手帮助疏通政界网络，也愿意出一笔不小的数目给金南俊帮助他救出金硕珍，而条件是——

金硕珍出狱后要与金氏断绝一切关系。

他不再是金氏的二公子，作为杀死Alpha的Omega，他不配用他沾血的手去玷污金氏的名誉，他不配用金氏的财富堆驻自己体面的生活，他甚至不配再拥有自己的父母、兄长和身份

金南俊作为金硕珍的授权律师犹豫着答应了

而金老并没有要放过他的意思——

“商人从不相信口头承诺，我希望看到有法律效应的文件” 他意味深长的笑了一下又说下去，“这封文件，我希望由金律师您来写，也委托您，交由硕珍签字”

金南俊的心立刻绞痛起来，他似乎闭上眼就能看到金硕珍在自己心上绝望地流了一行泪。

待续


	3. Chapter 3

@一颗珍米 

C7

金南俊犹豫了很久，还是没有把与金老见面的事情告诉金硕珍，他能出来就好，金南俊想

验伤体检的日子终于到了，金南俊早早的赶到监狱办了一些手续，不久后他便接到了金硕珍

他被狱警领着，身上的衣服单薄，大概还是几个月前入狱时的衣服。走到金南俊身边的时候，他低着头下意识的缩了缩戴着手铐的双手

金南俊脱下自己的大衣披到他身上，稍稍紧了紧衣服，让它能盖住他手上的手铐

“谢谢 ..” 金硕珍小声说

金南俊特别想抱抱他，伸出手装作帮着整理衣领的样子，轻的、虚的把他环到怀里漫不经心的把大衣领子折好，然后松开手与他对视

金硕珍眼里满是闪动的不安，金南俊看在眼里觉得可爱又怜惜

“今天会见面的是熟悉的医生，他很专业” 金南俊耐心的低声解释 “如果一会儿有任何让你不舒服的地方，你可以随时说的，不要害怕”

金硕珍点点头，然后抿着嘴努力笑出来  
“嗯，我不害怕” 

金南俊看着他勉强的笑又觉得可爱，想戳戳他的脸颊肉却不好意思伸出手

一路上狱警都卑微而礼貌，一进入郑医生的办公室，他就摘掉了金硕珍手上的手铐，小声嘱咐了金南俊几句就退到门外去等了，金南俊点着头道谢，心想着金氏的打点做的还真是周全

金硕珍眨巴着眼睛看着一切，等着金南俊给他解释这奇怪的优待，但他没有等到

郑医生微笑着做了自我介绍，简单的问了情况，便将金硕珍带进了诊室，金南俊试图跟进去，却被郑医生挡在了门外

“南俊，怎么回事，都不是第一次合作了” 郑医生对金南俊的不专业感到生气

金南俊觉得有点难为情，微微欠了欠身子。郑医生皱了皱鼻子，随后戴好口罩和手套，转身进了诊室

在金硕珍面前，他不想自己只是律师，他希望自己与他放在一起的时候，头顶的称谓可以更亲密些，为此他愿意做很多努力，但他现在也猜不透金硕珍对自己的想法，依赖、利用或者爱，他不知道。

金南俊倚着门不知道等了多久，时间的流动和房间里消毒水的味道都令他焦灼

他不知道金硕珍好不好，他担心他羞于展示伤口，担心繁复的检查会击垮他紧绷的神经。他也担心金硕珍的伤口已经愈合，没有足够的证据让他救他出来。

正在想着，他听到了金硕珍痛苦的叫了一声 “不要”，声音不大，却像重锤一样打在金南俊身上，他没办法继续等待和思考，莽撞的推开了诊室的门

郑医生并没有生气，只意味深长的看了金南俊一眼，然后拿出新的一次性病号服递给帘子后面的金硕珍，又慢慢摘下了手套，整理了桌上的器材、记录本和相机

金南俊没有见过他这个样子，这让他更加害怕

“我只能记录和修复他身体的伤而已，但是...” 郑医生欲言又止，他晃了晃手里的材料 “我去整理验伤记录....这期间好好跟他聊聊吧” 

金南俊怔了一会儿，他和金硕珍只隔着一扇薄薄的帘，他仍能听到他在小声的哭

“硕珍，还好吗” 他小声的问

对方没有回应，却努力想压住哭声，他听得到他用力憋住哭声，然后乱了呼吸，逐渐变成抽噎。金南俊紧紧攥着拳头，指甲在手心掐出了深深的印子，忍了又忍，还是拉开了那扇帘

眼前的景象让他感到抱歉和心痛

金硕珍裸着，木讷的捧着郑医生给的病号服，他的身体像是被严格的划分了区域，手臂、小腿、脖颈和锁骨的肌肤白且光滑，而那些日常被衣服掩盖的区域，遍布着深深浅浅的痕迹。

烫伤的痕迹、鞭子抽打的痕迹都已褪去了狰狞的颜色，变成略深于肤色的点或线条爬满他的身体  
它们像文字，在他身上记录着他的遭遇

金硕珍大腿内侧和性器的根部，甚至有一截未完成的纹身，那似乎是一句未完成的英文句子，金南俊看不真切，但他感到彻骨的疼

那是最敏感的部位，他能想象金硕珍被粗暴的按在私密的纹身工作室，禁锢着四肢被听禽兽指示的纹身师刻下这些字，能想象他挣扎哭嚎求饶，以至于纹身师无法继续，但他不敢想象该有多疼

政界与商界向来最重体面，变态发狂的兽欲，精准的一下一下刻到那些隐秘的部位，次日便又挑选得体的衣服遮盖这些伤痕，带着自己漂亮的Omega体面的出席各种场合

他终于明白了金硕珍拒绝验伤的理由——

这是他尊严的底线

金硕珍显然被莽撞闯入的金南俊吓了一跳，慌张的用衣服遮住下身转身背对他。于是他背上的鞭痕又再一次刺痛了金南俊的心，一条叠着一条，时间的堆叠让它们的颜色逐渐淡下来暗下来，却依然触目惊心

金硕珍的肩膀还在抖

“请...请你出去..” 金硕珍胡乱的穿着衣服，小声的说

金南俊却渐渐走向他，伸手触碰了他的耳垂  
金硕珍身体猛地缩了一下，他还在惧怕  
金南俊感到内疚，伸出手静静的把他揽到了怀里

“对不起，对不起，对不起.....”  
“我会救你出来，我会好好待你，我爱你”

金南俊小声说着，然后吻了金硕珍的伤痕。

\---

C8

验伤之后金南俊再没见过金硕珍，直到庭审那天  
这期间他几乎住在事务所，忙碌又焦虑，他的胸中似乎藏着一团火，让他焦灼不安

材料已经准备的很充分，辩护词金南俊几乎倒背如流，加上金氏已派人私下联络了金南俊，告知关系已打点妥当，救金硕珍出来只是等待程序的问题而已，但他还是焦灼。

负责与金南俊联系的金氏集团秘书交代完事已办妥之后，划了几下平板电脑，又像想起什么似的补充了一句——

“金先生还交代，请金律师，打点一下之前约定好的金硕珍先生出狱事宜”

说完，秘书迷惑的皱了皱眉，想必他也不明白这句话的意思。

而金南俊懂，这是他与金老先生的约定，约定好把金硕珍从一个熔岩坑中捞出来之后，再迅速丢进一个极寒坑，让他无依无靠，让他举目无亲。

想到这里金南俊拉开右手边的第一个抽屉，抽出一叠文件，那是他拟好的金硕珍与金氏集团脱离一切关系的法律文件，他反反复复斟酌了字句，尽量拟的平淡而毫无感情，但他自己知道，他敲下的每一个字都带着怜悯和遗憾。

金南俊至今也不知道该如何把这份文件推到金硕珍眼前，他叹口气把文件又丢进抽屉，顺手抽出底层的验伤记录第无数次的看

他真的数不清自己是第几遍看郑医生提供的验伤记录和照片了，他不断的在脑中还原那些情景，有几次深夜里，连续熬夜有些恍惚的他几乎能从照片里听到金硕珍的抽噎与求饶，那声音与验伤那日金硕珍的哭泣重叠在一起，深深的搅着金南俊的太阳穴。

那日的金硕珍，像一只吓坏了的幼兽，缩在金南俊怀里努力忍住哭。金南俊的每一个亲吻印在他身上，都能感到这具身体微微的颤动，他只得脱下外套裹住他，紧紧的揽到怀里，轻轻拍着他的背，轻轻吻着他的额头一遍遍的说——

“相信我，我会好好待你，相信我...”

怀里的人渐渐镇定，金南俊絮絮的说着，每一个字都是认真，重复的久了，金南俊鼻子也一酸，久违的流下了泪。眼泪顺着面颊流到嘴角，又顺着嘴唇的弧度印到金硕珍的额头上。

金南俊感觉到怀里的人动了动身子

他攀住金南俊的脖子，轻轻的直起身体，给了他一个湿热的吻

金南俊一怔，这是金硕珍清醒着的时候，给他的第一个主动的吻。金南俊抱紧他，撬开他的唇，痴缠的回应着。他尝得到自己眼泪的味道，也尝得到金硕珍嘴里甜甜的薄荷糖味，这是郑医生给病患准备的廉价小福利，他知道，但他觉得，这是他一生都不会忘记的味道。

金南俊摇了摇头捏了捏鼻梁，想要把那日的记忆短暂的赶出脑袋，这太影响他工作了。

他起身自己煮了咖啡，依然异常的苦涩，但他还是强忍着咽了下去。他窘着被咖啡苦皱的脸，再次翻开了案卷，一边逐字逐句的又细看一遍，一边在本子上写下只言片语。他不敢懈怠，他必须拿下这件案子，成功率不可以是90%，不可以是95%，必须是100%。

他要他出来，他要兑现他的承诺

“相信我，我会好好待你，相信我....”

庭审那日天气异常的好，金南俊整理好东西早早的等着。时间离庭审开始的时间越来越近，金南俊时不时松松领口，他前所未有的紧张

闵玧其穿着得体的西装坐到旁听席，微微的朝金南俊点了个头

他还挂念着金硕珍，金南俊知道

而金氏集团的人，那些金硕珍的至亲，直到庭审正式开始，也未出现

当一切就绪，金硕珍被狱警压着，塞到了被告席的小空间里

这是金南俊第五次见到金硕珍

与以往不同，这次的金硕珍没有哭，眼神冷静又淡然，这让金南俊觉得欣慰又陌生

他微微的看向旁听席，看了看闵玧其，又偏头回来看看自己近处的金南俊

他给了金南俊一个微笑

这是他脸上少见的表情，金南俊一下子失了神

\----

C9

庭审进行的比想象的顺利，但金南俊还是紧张到背上全是汗，这是前所未有的。在对于庭审结果握有万全把握的情况下，他还是焦虑和担忧，他知道自己担心的不再是结果，而是别的

金硕珍的验伤照片和结果在庭审进行了一段时间后被呈堂

照片和郑医生出具的报告被展示在法官右手边的小屏幕上，那些褪色的伤痕被展示出来的时候，金南俊偷偷看了金硕珍，他脸上的笑在逐渐淡去，取而代之的是皱起的眉。那一刻金南俊的心被揪了一下，他不敢看金硕珍，自责自己就这样把他隐秘的伤痕展示出来。

闵玧其想必也没有意想到金硕珍表面得体的婚姻生活的背后是这样满目疮痍，惯于宁静的脸因为失败的表情管理而显现出奇怪的神色。

他在心疼，嗯，他在心疼。金南俊心想。

接下来出现的是性器根部那节未完成的纹身

金南俊看到金硕珍低下了头憋红了脸，他在强忍眼泪，他知道。他想冲过去抱抱他，但是却只能站在自己的区域里说着准备了很久的辩词，他想快点结束这件案子。

必须快点结束这件案子。他想。

法官落锤，宣布金硕珍获得自由。金南俊终于整个人松下来，他下意识的去看金硕珍，他低着头躲闪着金南俊的眼神，也并不去看闵玧其。他整个肩膀向前缩着，乖顺的转身面向他被押来的方向，然后又被狱警带走。

虽然只草草看到了他的背影，金南俊也知道，金硕珍并没有因为即将获得自由而开心，相反的，他一直小心的守住的尊严和体面，就这样被揭开在日光下，被自己曾经爱过的人和众多陌生人咂摸审视，他该有多难过，金南俊不敢想。

“他一定在怪我，或许，在恨我” 金南俊想

再等几日繁杂的手续，他便可以接金硕珍出狱了。想到这里，金南俊稍稍放松了些。

接下来的几日，他放了秘书几天假，事务所也暂时休息。

他雇了两个阿姨把自己的公寓从里到外好好的收拾了一番。买了一张简单的床摆在次卧，又把主卧的床品也全换了新的，与金南俊以往简约的冷色调风格不同，主卧的大床被换上了淡粉色的床单，柔软的被子也被套上了浅色的被套，上面缀着些让人看到便心情很好的花纹。

金南俊挑了一个太阳最足的上午，笨拙的抱着厚厚的被子上了天台，学着隔壁女孩的样子，在天台的晾衣架上展开被子又好好的拍打。回到家里后又总担心过路的鸟落在被子上把它弄脏，于是不一会儿就要再爬上天台看一次，最后索性搬了张椅子守在被子旁边静静的读书，就这样过了一整个上午

一直到整张被子都是阳光的味道，足以温暖任何一颗受伤的心。

傻吗？金南俊也觉得自己很傻，但也觉得特别幸福。

那个下午金南俊久违的穿上了休闲装，溜达着去商场好好的逛了一番。他怕金硕珍觉得自己老派无趣，买了些花草，又买了些漂亮的手办准备再最后装点一下家里，这着实花了他不少钱

可留着钱干什么呢，他开心就好。

想完，金南俊又折身回去，想着金硕珍的样子为他买了舒服的睡衣和几身衣服，申请了新的手机和电话号码，郑重其事的把自己的号码输了进去。

“金律师” 想了想，金南俊删掉这三个字

“南俊” 打完这两个字，金南俊想到金硕珍这样称呼自己的样子，有点不好意思的笑出来，揉了揉鼻子，他又在前面添了个“金”字

“金南俊” 嗯，先这样吧，他想。

回到家的时候天已经黑了，金南俊叮叮当当的为自己做了一杯手磨咖啡，不出意外的，苦涩的要死。他只得又把煮好的咖啡倒掉，然后开始打包案子的材料。

就这样，他又看到了抽屉底层那份他斟字酌句拟出的文件，那份让金硕珍举目无亲的文件。

于是一天的好心情就这样被击的粉碎，那些他想象的金硕珍窝在舒服的床上熟睡的样子，他穿上舒服的睡衣的样子，以及他亲切地称呼自己“南俊”的样子，一下子都烟消云散。剩下的只有金硕珍强忍着泪恨恨的盯着自己的一双眼。

悲伤、愤慨 又 无情的一双眼。

待续


	4. Chapter 4

C10

@一颗珍米

金硕珍出狱的那天，恰好是立春。

虽然天还冷着，但任谁都知道接下去只会越来越暖，就像金硕珍的人生一样。

金南俊早早的在门口等着，他穿着咖色及膝棉衣，小心的在里面塞了一瓶还温热的可可牛奶，手臂上挂着一件厚厚的大衣，他记得，金硕珍除了囚服之外，只有体检那日穿着的单薄的外套，他反复的想着一会儿金硕珍出来之后自己该先递给他牛奶还是先帮他披上衣服，想的竟然有点紧张。

车里也放着自己给金硕珍准备的一些东西，舒适的鞋子、充好电的新手机，以及自己家的钥匙。他想要郑重其事的把这些亲手交给他，再好好对他重复那句他说了很多次的话——

“我会好好待你，相信我”

而十分钟后，黑色的布加迪停在身边，闵玧其从车里出来，理了理西装下摆，站到了金南俊身边。他从上衣口袋拿出烟，客气的递向金南俊。金南俊微笑着摆摆手，他便顿了一下，又把烟塞回了上衣口袋。

“金律师，又见面了” 闵玧其语气依旧很冷  
“嗯，闵先生来为金先生洗尘吗，一会儿也许我们可以一起....”  
“不是...” 闵玧其语气顿了顿 “我来带他走”

看金南俊愣在那里不再接话，闵玧其又补了一句——

“离开这里，只有我们俩”

这一次，金南俊彻底慌了。直到见到金硕珍，他脑中都是一片空白。

闵玧其到达后不久，金硕珍便穿着那件薄薄的外套从小门里踏了出来。金南俊本能的便凑上去为他披上了大衣，还来不及拿出热可可奶递过去，金硕珍缩了缩身子，让自己离金南俊远了一点。

“唔..我，我给你准备了一点东西，手机什么的 ..应该用的上” 说着，金南俊转身想去车里拿出他为对方精心准备的东西，背后却传来了闵玧其不留情面的声音

“不用了金律师，硕珍之前的手机和号码我一直替他留着”

金南俊顿在原地不知道下一步该做怎样的动作，只得转身，却看到金硕珍微微朝自己点了点头

“这段时间麻烦您了，金律师” 说完，他便钻进了那辆黑色布加迪。

金南俊盯着那辆车快速的开远，忽然觉得自己像个笑话。

他眼前闪现着第一次闵玧其来到事务所时的样子，第一次见到金硕珍时他平静如湖的眼，听到闵玧其名字时眼中晃动的波澜，无故消失的抑制剂，深夜的求救电话，验伤体检时湿热的吻以及与金家脱离关系的合同.....

他不愿意把这些串联起来思考，也不屑以最坏的恶意揣测自己漂亮的当事人，而当布加迪消失在道路的尽头时，金南俊脑中还是浮现了最坏的设想——

“也许这不过是金硕珍一个局，一个能让闵玧其因着怜惜而摆脱婚姻、能让自己与金氏摆脱关系、能让他们两个人远走高飞的，巨大的局。而我，只是一颗重要的棋。

恐惧的眼泪，瑟瑟发抖的身体，试探的拥抱，和看似深情的湿热的吻，都是假的。

一切都是假的

而只有我傻乎乎的爱，和自己坚持要实现的诺言..

是真的。”

金南俊这样想着，无力的笑了笑，又仰头努力止住鼻酸。他不能哭，如果为此落下哪怕一滴眼泪，自己便是一个彻头彻尾的Loser，于是他近乎绝望的掏出怀里的热可可奶，丢到地上摔得稀烂

就像他此刻的心一样。

车里的暖气开得很足，闵玧其淡淡的开着车，身旁的人也没有一点动静。

“硕珍，对不起，我不知道你的生活是这样...” 闵玧其憋了半天终于开口说话，却依旧不敢看他

“和你没关系，从我分化成Omega的那天起，一切就都错了” 金硕珍说

“如果还来得及，我愿意带你走”

“送我回家” 金硕珍冷冷地说

随后他放低座椅，拉起金南俊给的大衣盖住脸，隔绝了他与闵玧其的对话

闵玧其终于歪头看了看这个浑身刻满伤痕和自己歉意的昔日爱人，他缩在大衣下面微微的抖着

他在静静的哭

为了自己的伤、尊严、自由或是其他，闵玧其并不知道。

\----

C11

金硕珍

青梅竹马的爱人，长辈的偏爱，继承人的身份以及良好的修养与家教，手握着这些，金硕珍曾一度觉得自己的人生会一直顺遂下去，但一切在他分化的那年发生了变化

金硕珍分化为了Omega，而他的初恋闵玧其，是Beta。闵玧其并不觉得有大碍，甚至觉得这比他们最初设想的双A结果反而要更好些，但金硕珍知道，一切都不会再如设想

Omega发情期与生育哺乳的限制，使他注定无法承担企业继承人的重担。而Omega的稀有性，又使得他被赋予了新的功能———

上层社会的zheng客需要一个体面漂亮的Omega，而商业争斗中没有zhengzhi撑腰的企业往往摇摇欲坠，于是金硕珍成为了连接家族与zheng界的纽带

“纽带” 这是母亲那夜牵着他的手小心的说这件事情时用到的字眼，这词如同他的家族一样，体面又含蓄

但金硕珍知道，这不过是一次献祭，自己则是被捆扎好献上的祭品

登时他所有的希望，落在了闵玧其身上，他希望他能带他走，在一个新的城市平淡的重新开始

而曾说着要带他走的闵玧其，终究没能逃过家族安排的联姻，他就那样被软禁着直到金硕珍被嘴角含笑的政坛新贵接走的那天

而今天，他犹豫着看向自己，又坚定地说出了那句话———“如果还来得及，我愿意带你走”

怎么会来得及呢，金硕珍想，希望和感情都历经了重重磨难，根本没办法再像之前那样义无反顾了。

金硕珍在聚会上见过闵玧其的妻子几次，是长相平庸但气场十足的女子，这气场来自于家族地位的底气，金硕珍知道。闵玧其也曾在推杯换盏的间隙悄悄问过自己——他对你，好吗

“嗯，和我之前想的婚姻生活，也差不太多”金硕珍努力笑着说

他不想再打扰闵玧其，不想让他一边无能为力一边又心怀愧疚

他也并不觉得自己说了谎，他的生活，确实和想的差不多，作为一个祭品，他确实被捆扎好丢上床，任那个被祭拜的男人宰割、啃噬、品味，而后带给献祭的金氏家族以帮助和照拂

他常常觉得自己要死了，他也曾求饶和哭喊，而这似乎让对方更加起劲，直到他拿出藏在枕头下的刀。

“一切都结束了”他想

他想着这些，缩在闵玧其的副驾驶座上。金南俊给的大衣披在身上，还带着他身上沉稳好闻的气味，让金硕珍有点昏沉想睡

哦，金南俊

想到这个名字的时候，金硕珍心一揪

金硕珍知道这个男人是优秀的律师，也是一个笨拙的恋爱新手。他能在自己发情期毫无防备的全身献上的时候守住理智，他给了他很多笨拙的吻，青涩的疼惜和遥远的承诺，或许在他看来，这些都是爱

但金硕珍并不觉得自己还有资格谈什么爱

他是被玩坏的玩具，是干瘪的、染血的花，是纯情的灾星

而金南俊，也许是春风，也许是大树，也许是午后泛着阳光气味的棉被，但这些美好他都不敢碰，金南俊对他而言，只能是不合时宜的爱人

他爱他吗，也许吧  
或许是依赖，金硕珍说不清

在那样的情况下，来救他的人是谁，也许都会得到这份依赖，只是恰好是金南俊而已，金硕珍这样劝慰着自己

他抱着他说我会好好待你的时候，吻着他的伤痕的时候，怜惜的看他的时候，金硕珍都是心动的，饱经摧残的心和身体，对于温柔敏感的不行，他也想陷进这些笨拙笃定又不顾一切的温柔里，但他知道他不能

金南俊值得更好的爱人，金硕珍反复告诉自己

想到这里他无法控制的，裹紧大衣哭了出来

从监狱到金家别墅的路很长很长，长到金硕珍可以思考很多事情

他的人生已经完了，他不想再拖累任何人，包括金南俊，也包括闵玧其。他能想到的栖身之所只有家，他想跟哥哥说说自己的苦，想母亲抱着他说句辛苦了，也想看看父亲叹气骂他没用，然后依然纵容他在家中虚度

他想念他们，他想念性和虐待之外的家庭关系，他想念烟火气

入狱以来除了母亲哭着来看望了一次以外，再无家人来访，出狱除了闵玧其也并无人来接，他也担心是否自己已经是家族的一枚弃子，但他仍旧怀着希望

他知道，自己这样的杀人案，在这样的社会，仅凭律师的专业是全然无法这么顺利的胜诉，家族必定是出手了，因为家族依然惦念这个曾经备受宠爱的次子

想到这里金硕珍终于迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，中间也许是因为闻着金南俊大衣的味道吧，他断断续续的做了几个关于金南俊的梦

梦里金南俊沉着温暖的嗓音问他你什么时候回来，就像无比确信金硕珍一定会回到他身边那样问————

“你什么时候回来”

\---  
C12

“你什么时候回来” 金南俊问

梦里金硕珍想要给他一个回答，而还未等他张口，手腕上便传来了冰凉的触感

“硕珍，醒醒，到家了” 是闵玧其

金硕珍从大衣下探出头来，虽才是立春，阳光已经很好，照的他眯起眼睛。还不等自己适应这光明，他便已经打开车门下了车，又从后座拎下了自己的行李

那是一只男士手提包，里面装着一身简单的便服，一个本子，一支笔，以及金南俊前阵子送来还未用完的抑制剂，这些，就是金硕珍这段时间的全部

“谢谢你，玧其，回去吧，家里该催了。” 金硕珍双手拎着包，用一句话在自己和闵玧其之间筑了一道墙

闵玧其想帮忙拎着包的手还停在半空，听了这话只能悻悻的落下去，沉默了一会儿还是不放心的抿了抿嘴

“你的手机...我的号码还是快捷拨号的1号，如果有问题可以联系我” 说完又似乎不甘心的加了一句——“不管什么时候”

金硕珍知道，这个“不管什么时候”正是他对自己那句“家里该催了”的抗议

但金硕珍也知道，商zheng联姻的背后根本没有什么信任与自由，也不由得人顺从或抗议

除非生活出现巨变，否则谁也别想打破这样约定俗成的平静和谐，谁也别想窥探平静内层的肮脏与欲望、权力与利益牵扯。金硕珍确信闵玧其是真的想帮自己，也许也是真的想带自己走，但他不想让闵玧其和他的家族承受这种本可以避免的巨变

于是，他只能微笑着看着他上车，掉头又开远

他知道闵玧其一定像以前的每一次分别一样，正在后视镜里与自己对视，他郑重的摆摆手，像是在做一个隆重的告别

院子墙上的蔷薇还未开花，甚至嫩叶也没有，残留的枯枝懒懒的搭着，门口的监控正对着自己站的位置，金硕珍嘴角扬起一个乖巧的弧度冲着摄像头挥了挥手，像是说着我回来了，又像是说着又见面了

“不知道负责宅邸安全的全镇哥还能不能认出我” 金硕珍想

门铃响了四声，才被接起，接电话人的声音是金硕珍不熟悉的，想必是新来的阿姨，对方礼貌的询问着来访人的身份

“是我，硕珍” 随后是三秒钟的沉默，阿姨似乎在困惑这个名字属于谁

他笑了笑，又补了一句——“是这家的小少爷”

接下来，经历了更久的沉默

金硕珍迷惑的等了一会，门开了，踏进院子就看到母亲披着外套出门迎接。金硕珍心里顿时暖了一下，把包一丢跑到母亲身边抱住，像在家时那样撒着娇喊了一声 “偶妈~”

父亲和哥哥想必是还在公司忙碌没有回家，但母亲的反应也比金硕珍料想的要冷淡了一些，拍了拍他的背便把他让进了屋，他以为的那种心疼的哭着问这问那的场面并未出现，母亲眼中除了怜惜还有一丝惊讶，为金硕珍泡了他爱喝的茶，缓缓的坐到身边，似是下了很大的决心似的终于问出来一句话——

“你...怎么回来了？”

我不该回来吗？金硕珍觉得奇怪，正要嗔怪，阿姨推着两个咿咿呀呀的孩子过来询问夫人是否跟着一起出门。母亲摆摆手让她走了，又转身握着金硕珍的手絮絮的说了很多话。

哥哥在金硕珍入狱期间与联姻的权氏千金诞下了一对龙凤胎，这让两家的联合更加稳固，权氏逐渐注资，并合力拓展海外业务，父亲满意，花了大价钱购入了新的别墅与粉钻赠与孙女，并将公司的大量股权赠与孙子，至此哥哥成了金氏的最大掌控人，接手了公司的几乎全部权力

金硕珍就这样听着，母亲温暖细腻的声音像一汪暖流一样温暖着他，他想永远陷进家里的这个软软的大沙发里听母亲絮语，想闻着茶香懒懒的度过一个个下午，他想被罩在家的暖里度过后面的人生。他为家族感到高兴，也为自己的无能感到懊悔与羞愧，他想在母亲那里听到父亲说起自己的样子，想听听他有没有怪我，有没有心疼我，但很遗憾的，他一句也没有等到

不知道过了多久，花茶泡到毫无香气，肿胀的花瓣沉到杯底，母亲伸手唤了阿姨来撤下精致的茶具，又欲言又止的看着金硕珍抿嘴

“是聊累了吗？” 金硕珍对着母亲还是略带撒娇的语气 “那你上去休息一下吧，我也回房收拾一下。我的房间应该还是老样子吧，可千万别给我准备什么惊喜呀” 

“硕珍啊........” 母亲扯住了金硕珍的手却不敢看他的眼

“他们快要回家了，你也该走了，要照顾好自己” 她说

金硕珍就这样愣在了原地，他不明白这其中的原因，也暂时无法承受这样的变故，自己就像那颗被泡肿的花茶，在温暖的水里盘旋着沉了下去。

“你父亲说，合约已经交由金律师处理了...你与金家已经毫无关系” 也许是看到金硕珍涨红的眼和不可置信的表情，母亲慢慢的解释着 “如果..再擅自来的话，金家保留以私闯民宅罪名起诉你的权力，所以....走吧”

金硕珍几乎又要哭出来，却还是攥攥拳头，拎起了自己简单的行李，与母亲再一次拥抱之后，离开了

这是诀别，金硕珍想

待续


	5. Chapter 5

C13

@一颗珍米

天色渐渐暗下来的时候，金南俊已经不太清楚自己喝了几杯，他想着金硕珍的样子，觉得这个几个月来的自己就像个笑话，家里还是为他而布置的温馨的样子，现在看起来只觉得讽刺。

他起身走进主卧，失重的向后一倒，整个人陷进柔软的棉被里。用力一吸还是那日阳光的味道，那日的自己像个傻瓜一样捧着书坐在天台晒被，想着金硕珍裹在这样棉被里幸福的样子，可惜一切都只是自己的设想而已。

他被闵玧其接走了，而自己是不过是整个戏中的一枚棋子

想到这里他有些懊恼，但陷在被子里的身体却前所未有的放松，一直以来都在工作，从没认真打理过自己的生活，这样粗糙的男人，没人爱也是应该的。金南俊边这样想着，边伸出手指对着天花板指指画画，写下一个“金南俊”，又写下一个“傻瓜”

不知道躺着在床上放空了多久，金南俊在一个又一个的小憩中醒来，他好像做了梦又好像没有，他恍惚觉得金硕珍来过，醒来又想不起来是现实还是梦

“真是傻的可以，竟然还在想他” 金南俊叹着气起身下了床，摸起手机给秘书打了个电话，交代了接下来的工作

他想把日程排的尽量满一些，然后在目不暇接的案子和让人喘不过气的交际之中，把金硕珍从自己的脑子里挤出去。

但是这个世界似乎就是爱跟他开玩笑

挂掉秘书的电话不久，一个陌生电话打了进来。金南俊有点心烦，还是压着性子接了起来，用职业的、平和的、低沉的声音问了声好。

“金律师，是我，金硕珍”

是金硕珍。金南俊不太敢相信他还会打给自己，他带着心中的委屈和生气，忍不住有点阴阳怪气的回应他——

“你好金先生，今天忘了祝贺您开始新的生活，请问有什么事吗”

“我回家了，现在又无家可归” 听筒那边的金硕珍顿了一下又继续说下去 “家里人说，我已经和金家毫无关系，合约是金律师您受理的....”

金南俊顿时握着手机陷入了一个自己也说不清的情绪之中

他有些窃喜，窃喜金硕珍并没有跟闵玧其离开，他只是回了家；他也心疼，心疼金硕珍被家人直接告知这样凛冽的事实；他更自责，这一切，似乎都与自己有关

他想解释，又没得解释

“所以，金律师在救我的时候，就已经知道了我最终的狼狈下场是吗” 

金南俊接不上话，只能无力的说着 “对不起”，但他又有什么对不起的呢，他只是在做一个律师该做的事情，这是他的职业，而他还是觉得抱歉

“你没什么好对不起的，我该去哪里签这份合约呢？”

“来我事务所吧，现在” 金南俊几乎立刻接住了这唯一一次与金硕珍再次见面的机会

“太晚了..我太累了，明天吧，我会尽量早点去不耽误您的工作” 

这种时刻金硕珍依然保持着礼貌与得体，但听在金南俊耳朵里，这些都让他心疼

他在哪，他还好吗，他为什么会累，他和谁在一起，金南俊都想知道，却没有脸问出口。

“我去接你吧，在你安顿好之前，可以.....” 

“不用了，明天见，金律师” 金硕珍冷冷的挂断了电话

“在你安顿好之前，可以把我这里当做家” 金南俊这句话，被突如其来的忙音噎在了喉咙

金南俊懊恼的揉了揉自己的头，然后憋不住的笑了出来。他没利用自己，他没跟别人走，他还能见到他，他还能帮帮他，也许明天可以对视着、诚恳的把那句话告诉他然后给他一个家。想到这些金南俊像个拿到了心仪玩具的孩子一样开心，又有些责备自己曾经那样的猜测和误会他。

他突然来了精神，把桌上剩的半杯酒一饮而尽，拉开抽屉拿出了那一份他翻了无数次的合约，看着看着心又揪了起来。金硕珍只是知道了自己与金家无关而已，但这合约里详细的拟出了更多残忍的细节。

他边看边想着向金硕珍解释这些细节的时候对方会是怎样的眼神，对此他感到揪心与无力，他不知道如果金硕珍坐在自己的对面垂下了眼，他是否还能像之前那样给他一个拥抱或吻，他不知道自己是否还有这样的资格，也不知道对方是否还需要这些。

金南俊把合约小心的拿出来装进包里，又去冰箱里拿出一瓶橙汁和一瓶巧克力奶塞了进去。这也是他为了迎接金硕珍而买的，因为不了解他的喜好，各种口味都买了一点。

他在屋子里憨憨的踱起了步，想着还有什么可以给他。买好的睡衣、手机和新的外套，要带给他吗，他在新的住处如果用着这些的话，会不会偶尔想起自己呢。金南俊这样想着，突然觉得自己像是个陷入初恋的麻瓜，有点懊恼的笑了。

他又一下倒到床上，陷入阳光味的被子，抬头盯着天花板，似乎还能看到自己刚刚比划着写上的空气字——

“金南俊，傻瓜”

\---

C14

06:00 am

金南俊半睡半醒的过了一夜，是紧张还是兴奋他也说不清。

他昨晚依然睡在次卧，把主卧收拾好，床单和被子扯平，又摆了新买的一个毛绒小熊上去，摆出迎接新主人的样子。“你好啊，硕珍尼” 金南俊瘪瘪嗓音为小熊配了个音，然后又兀自笑起来

不与当事人和委托人发生案子之外的情感联系，是他的职业准则，但他一直以来都觉得金硕珍并不只是他的当事人，他引人怜惜又懂得分寸，他身份复杂又无依无靠，他经常想起他的样子，漂亮、单薄

楼下邻居家飘上来早餐的烟火味的时候，他慢慢的起了床。简单的洗漱穿衣之后，拎上昨晚就准备好的包出了门。想到秘书应该还没到，金南俊绕道去买了一杯热咖啡，到达写字楼的时候仍时间尚早，他停好车，对着车窗整理了一下衣领，吸着刚买的咖啡慢悠悠的上了楼。

金硕珍不知道在事务所门口等了多久。金南俊看到他的时候他正规规矩矩的站在事务所门口的墙角，拎着简单的行李，手臂上搭着金南俊给他的那件大衣。嘴唇、鼻尖和眼睛都微微泛着红，不知道是因为春寒还是刚刚哭过，但不管是因为哪种，都让金南俊一阵揪心。

看到他的样子，金南俊就一下慌了手脚，不知道该先递给他自己准备的东西、先帮他接着行李还是先打开事务所的门请他进去。

慌乱里他傻乎乎的把手里的包往地上一丢，伸手接了金硕珍搭在手上的大衣披在他身上，金硕珍下意识的缩了一下身体，这个动作像是一个挥手的告别又像是一封婉转拒绝的信，在两个人之间建了一道虚空的屏障。金南俊却没有松手，拉着大衣的衣襟稍稍用力的一扯，便把金硕珍整个裹在了衣服里。

“来了很久了吗，给我打个电话去接你多好” 金南俊稍稍松了手，低着嗓子问

“太早了，我怕你还在休息”

“可以联系我的” 金南俊稍稍低了低头，对住了金硕珍的眼睛 “随时都可以”

听了这句话金硕珍的眼睛闪烁了一下，意外中又带着期待，就这样停着看他

“鼻尖都冻红了，真的有好好生活吗，晚上住在哪里了呢，是不是不够暖和” 金南俊有些埋怨的说着，随手把咖啡递了过去想让他暖暖手

“还是热的” 他说

金硕珍心里有些软，接过咖啡，自然的捧到嘴边吸了一大口。热流顺着咽喉一直暖到胃里，口腔里也很快被拿铁醇香的味道覆盖了，他突然回想起金南俊信息素的味道也是这样醇厚的拿铁香气，有些不好意思，却也第一次感到了舒适和放松

金南俊看着他自然的用着自己吸过的吸管头，又像一个第一次收到情书的小男孩一样动了心，眼前的人单薄、无助，而此刻又对自己毫无防备，他想把他带回家好好的呵护，把心上身上的伤都慢慢的替他抹平，但他不确定是否自己有这样的资格

他在事务所的指纹锁上按下食指，扶着金硕珍进了房间。

金南俊的办公桌上还摊满了金硕珍案子的材料，显得杂乱，这让他有点不好意思，简单的收拾了一下之后，他拉开窗帘坐到了金硕珍对面

“你说的那个文件，是金先生之前拜托的..本想着接你出狱之后跟你讲的，可是..”

"唔，没关系，现在知道也不晚”

“嗯，抱歉” 金南俊说着，在包里小心的拿出合约推到金硕珍眼前 “这个合约规定但不限于和金氏关系的解除，签署之后，你的履历上关于金氏的一切都要删除，也不允许在任何公开及非公开场合.....”

金硕珍草草的翻看着眼前一页页冰冷的文字，翻到最后一页，看到了父亲笔触有力的签名时，他的心还是被刺了一下，不管他再如何心怀侥幸，现实总是一次次的提醒他，自己只不过是家族的一枚弃子

金南俊还耐着性子一条条的做着说明，金硕珍却拿起笔快速的签下了字，名字写了一半，他又笑了，抬头问金南俊——

“我的名字，还能叫金硕珍吗？”

沉默了很久，金南俊握住了他的手

“可以。没有了金氏，你也依然是你” 他说

金南俊的手是温暖的，干燥的，像他的怀抱一样。金硕珍怀念前些日子里金南俊的怀抱，那是他绝望日子中的暖风。被握住的一瞬间那种温暖的感觉又来了，金硕珍有点想哭，却强忍着憋住，抬头对金南俊说了句“谢谢”。

“接下来要怎么生活呢？如果可以的话可以在事务所帮我，家里的话...也还有住的地方” 金南俊说着这些，不好意思的挠了挠鼻子，然后小心翼翼的看金硕珍

金硕珍知道，他在向自己发出善意邀请，但他没理由因为自己狼狈不堪无法独立生存就妄自闯进别人的人生，他搅乱了太多人的生活，他不配接受金南俊的好意

“谢谢，但你帮了我够多了” 金硕珍起身脱下金南俊给的大衣，叠好放到办公桌上 “今天起我可以自己生活了”

“你要怎么自己生活呢” 金南俊的话本意是担心，但说出口却总觉得不是那个意思，他也后悔自己的莽撞，但节奏乱了之后所做的总是错上加错

“别走” 他又上前牵住了金硕珍的手，用力扯回他，力度比平时大了些，这让整个过程看起来更像是强者对于弱者的强迫

金硕珍皱了皱眉，使了点劲抽出了手，对着金南俊苦苦的笑，眼神像是深渊，苦悲的像要榨出金南俊所有的怜悯，吸掉他所有悲悯的魂魄。

“我要怎么生活呢，金律师在拟那份合约的时候就应该想过吧。所有企业管理履历都被删除，但杀人案底还在。一个没有背景的犯罪前科Omega，金律师觉得，我该怎么自己生活？”

金南俊后背发凉，他早就做过这种设想，但没想到金硕珍真的会做这样的选择。这几个月来每一件事都不按照他的预期，而金硕珍就是整个过程中他唯一束手无策的那个“变数”

他害怕金硕珍说出那个名字，但他还是说了。

“Paradise” 金硕珍说

\---  
C15

“Paradise” 金硕珍说

他注意到金南俊的眼神一下就变了，失望交杂着担心。他本没有必要向金南俊解释，却还是心虚的加了一句——

“他们说，我在那里只需要卖酒...不需要，不需要做其他的” 金硕珍的声音被金南俊的眼神压到越来越小，还是坚持着说完了这句话

“你认为你能通过什么方式卖出酒！” 金南俊终究还是说了出来，以律师惯常的据理力争咄咄逼人的方式。

金硕珍心里的某一处似乎被猛地刺上了一根钉，他突然明白眼前这个他心怀感激的人，这个他即使流落街头也不想麻烦的人，与其他人并无差别，同样的只看到了他的软弱、妥协与污点。

他觉得失望又释然，不想接他任何一句疑问。他放下衣服和金南俊曾经的所有好意，拎着自己简单的行李和义无反顾的坚定，就这样扭开了金南俊办公室的门。

金南俊也为自己的失言感到懊恼，“别走，留下好不好” 他跟上来，言语中带着乞求

“金律师，我是个灾星。而且你也知道的不是吗，我什么都不会。” 

“我不是那个意思....我只是，不想让你再遇到危险”

金硕珍似乎不为所动，径自走出了事务所所在的写字楼，金南俊迅速追了出来，在熙熙攘攘的上班族人群中拉住了他。

“你不是灾星，也不是什么都不会。我都知道，我太急了。别怪我，别走，好不好” 金南俊在人群中贴近他的身体，有一瞬间金硕珍心软了，想再钻回这个给过他很多温暖的怀抱，但那也仅仅是一瞬间。他想要工作、想要独立生活的愿望从没有像今天这样强烈过，强烈到自己也分不清是因为不想麻烦谁，还是因为想向金南俊证明自己。

他在往来的人流里看着眼前的人的眼神，无比清晰的确认了对方对自己的感情，他心有些揪，却还是本能的做出逃避的选择。他爱金南俊吗，他不知道，也不想知道。

他只知道金南俊是曾雨中伞，是避风港，是他张开双臂就令他想一头扎进去的温暖怀抱，但他不敢，也不允许自己再次陷入任何一段感情。

他推开金南俊想要环住自己的那一双手，稍稍退远

“金律师，谢谢你做的一切。再见。” 他说

金南俊慌慌张张的掏出名片，快速的用笔在上面写着什么，然后郑重其事的交到自己手上。他看过来的眼神，像是一个穷途末路的赌徒，推出眼前所有的筹码，等待一个结果。

“随时都可以找我，随时 ” 他说

金硕珍接过名片转身就走。他确信金南俊一定还在原地看着自己，他绝不能回头。

金硕珍到的时候，Paradise还没开始营业，之前联系的经理带他领了工作服便带他到员工宿舍安顿下来。宿舍逼仄又阴暗，同宿舍的几个男孩还睡着，金硕珍借着窗边的光试了试刚领到手的工作服。

裤子又窄又紧，上衣是白色衬衣，布料薄且垂坠，他低头便可以看见自己因室温的寒冷而立起的乳头在布料下若隐若现，衬衣领口开的很低，由绑带扯着胸前两侧的衣襟，松松的在胸口上方系了个结，衣服侧腰的部位则是整个的镂空蕾丝，腰线隐约可见。

金硕珍皱着眉在房间的小镜子里看穿着这身衣裳的自己，单薄、漂亮、诱人，却令自己厌恶。他突然明白了为什么经理甚至连工作经验都懒得问就直接录取了他，也明白了自己要靠什么为生。

他想到金南俊的话，不想承认，又必须承认他又一次对了。

金硕珍脱掉这该死的衣服时，房间里睡着的漂亮男孩醒了，他在上铺撑起上身斜靠着墙，眯眯眼笑着跟金硕珍点了个头

“新来的牛郎？” 他问的直接又露骨，下巴微微抬着眉毛轻轻一挑，像是看透了金硕珍的秘密

“不是，我只是负责卖酒” 金硕珍把脱了一半的衣服又穿上，然后别别扭扭的扯过自己的外套披在身上

对方笑了，露出漂亮的牙齿，然后起身顺着梯子下了床，身上只有一条平角内裤，金硕珍不知道该把视线放在哪。他走到金硕珍面前的小桌子旁边捧起杯子喝了一大口水，然后凑到金硕珍身边上下打量

“Omega，对吗？”

“嗯，是”

听到这个回答对方又笑了

“卖酒的服务员，工装可不是这样的，卖个酒而已没必要穿这么精致的衣服。你应该知道吧，Omega有多稀有，那有钱有权的不就是爱玩个新鲜吗。”

“我不会做那些事情的” 金硕珍躲开对方的视线，又嘟嘟囔囔的补充着 “死也不会”

“这由不得你，如果反抗，会被虐待的很惨” 他又歪歪头盯住了金硕珍的眼睛，像是在警告，又像是在提醒 “唉，我这么说你也不会信，晚上，到了晚上你就知道了”

金硕珍偏过头兀自把包里的东西一件件往外拿，不再与对方对话，心里却隐隐的担心夜晚。

他后悔了，却找不到理由回头。

待续


	6. Chapter 6

C16

@一颗珍米

金硕珍离开之后很长一段时间，金南俊都感到失魂落魄。他总在回忆自己对他说的话，然后自责自己崩断了他最敏感的那根弦——叫自尊的那根弦。

他离开的当天金南俊早早下了班，连衣服都没换就驱车赶到了Paradise。金南俊想着，如果没有办法劝他留下，那就尽量保他周全。他在吧台坐下点了杯酒，有点紧张的看着周围来来往往的人，酒喝尽也没有看到他想看到的那个人。期间有个仪表堂堂皮肤白皙的中年男人来跟他搭过讪，他笑着拒绝

“我有在等的人” 他说

对方似乎也听多了这样的拒绝，手在金南俊胸口的布料上停了一会，眼神暧昧的说着

“如果没有等到，就来9号包房，等你”

金南俊用惯用的商业假笑回应，目送对方离开。他干了第二杯酒，笑自己傻，他到此刻才突然意识到，金硕珍是漂亮稀有的Omega，即使要出现，也该是在包房。

之后的十几天，金南俊每晚都会早早下班在Paradise开个包间，他点酒，并故作轻佻的样子示意一些特殊的服务项目。被送来的男孩都漂亮又懂得撩拨，但他总是摆摆手说不满意。他变成了Paradise最神秘的那个客人，他有钱、大方、帅气，却没人吃的透他到底要找哪种类型。

金南俊是沮丧的，心理和存款都要撑不住了，而他依旧没有找到金硕珍。

金硕珍走后的第二十天，金南俊仍旧一无所获，他几乎快要放弃了

像之前的每一晚一样，他微醺着站在车边吹着夜风等待代驾，也像之前的每晚一样，不死心的掏出手机拨打了金硕珍的电话，听到了冷漠的女声告诉他，对方已关机。手机塞回口袋，他看着车窗里映出的自己的样子，头一次感到了疲惫。

金南俊坐在后座，微微按下了车窗，冷风灌进来也并没让他清醒一点。他在哪，他过得好不好，金南俊一直以来都迫不及待的想知道，且不惜代价的去探找。而今天他终于累了，借着酒气他又试着去回想金硕珍的脸，他就像是他人生中的一场梦。

代驾在车库停好车子，金南俊坐在车子里看着他骑上小车越走越远最终消失，自己却迟迟不想下车。电台也像是下了班，再没主播佯装元气满满的鼓励着工作了一天疲惫的人，只是不停的放着一些金南俊不熟悉的歌。

“Goodbye, my almost lover.   
Goodbye, my hopeless dream   
I'm trying not to think about you   
Can't you just let me be”

歌里慢慢地唱着，金南俊眯起眼睛看着车库里的几个空车位，心里乱七八糟的想，这些是为了给家人更好的生活努力加班的年轻人吗，还是正在深夜毫无头绪的寻找自己赌气离开的爱人，或许更好些，是此刻正驱车载着爱人去往山顶欣赏这个城市的夜色的幸运儿。

不管哪一种，金南俊都觉得羡慕，他们有爱人。而自己甚至从未确定过在金硕珍心里自己是怎样的存在，工作关系、救命稻草，或者，Almost lover。

“I'm trying not to think about you ，Can't you just let me be” 金南俊喃喃的重复着

在车里坐了很久金南俊才终于决定回家，他对着车窗整了整外套，又叹了口气，拎起副驾上放的公文包，慢慢的往回走。空无一人的地下车库回荡着他的脚步声，衬得整个氛围更加孤独。

电梯门开的瞬间，金南俊边走边翻包寻找钥匙，慌乱中他听到有熟悉的声音在喊他

“金律师.....”

是金硕珍。

他正缩着身体蹲在金南俊公寓的门口，似乎比上次见面更瘦了，脸颊上几处浅浅的伤，身上穿着被扯烂成很多片的薄似蝉翼的白色衬衣，透过衣服的破洞依稀可见伤口和淤青，裤子很紧，膝盖处磨破了些，露出擦伤的膝盖。身旁没有一件行李，拳头紧紧握着，眼睛亮晶晶的看着金南俊。

金南俊几乎没有思考，本能的脱下外套裹到他身上抱到了怀里。

“见到你真好” 金硕珍小声的说

他的身上能闻到淡淡的芝士蛋糕香气，金南俊抱着他进了房间，小心的安顿在沙发里，按开灯为他倒了一杯温水。金硕珍似乎还沉浸在某种惊吓与本能的防备之后，拳头紧握，身体僵硬的缩进沙发里。金南俊抱着他靠自己近了一些，小心的婆娑着他脸上结痂的几处擦伤，心揪着不知道该不该问这些伤的来历

“别怕，到家了” 金南俊说，金硕珍看着他的眼睛点了点头

“是他们伤的你吗？” 金南俊小心翼翼的问，金硕珍却回避了视线

“还疼吗，要不要先洗个澡” 

“嗯...还要..还要抑制剂”

“好” 

金南俊说着，把温水递向对方，金硕珍终于张开了一直紧握着的手，伸手接过水杯。他拳头里紧紧攥着的东西也随之掉了出来。金南俊示意他继续喝水，自己弯腰帮他捡起掉落的那团皱皱的纸。

是金南俊的名片，上面写着金南俊的地址和私人号码，字因为写得慌张而歪歪扭扭。那日金南俊在熙攘的人群里把这张纸交给他，告诉他“随时都可以找我，随时 ”。

现在，他来了

金南俊看着眼前的人心几乎化成了水，他起身去调好了水温，折身回来抱起金硕珍进了浴室。金硕珍眼里立刻浮现了惧怕和慌张，身子也在扭动着抗拒。金南俊把他轻轻的放下，像投降一样举起双手———

“别怕，我不会伤害你。可以自己洗的话，我就出去”

金硕珍怔怔的点了点头

金南俊退出浴室后不久，就听到了里面的水声。他回卧室拿出了之前为他准备的浴巾睡衣和内裤，小心的叠放在浴室门口的椅子上，拿上钥匙出门去帮他买药膏和抑制剂。

不知道是因为几小时前的酒还是因为金硕珍的归来，金南俊觉得身上暖暖的。对于他的伤和攥皱的名片，他不想再问，如果金硕珍不愿提，那就让他在Paradise的经历都成为不会再被提起的秘密。

“他回来就好” 金南俊想

\----

C17

金硕珍把水流开到最大，身体笼罩在热水幕中的时候他终于又拥有了久违的还活着的感觉。几个月来的回忆不停践踏着他，一场又一场的噩梦不停吞噬着他，他的每一个决定似乎都是错的，这让他怀疑二十几年来构建起的信仰、坚持是否还是正确的，也让他一次次的否定自己，当尊严、贞洁甚至生命都变得卑微渺小，他不知道自己是不是还应该奋力守护这些。

打开沐浴露用沐浴球打成泡沫揉在身上，熟悉的香气迅速蔓延在浴室的小空间里，是在金南俊身上偶尔会闻到的气味。

来求助金南俊是他本能一般做出的选择，金硕珍总觉得对他说不上熟悉，但意外的认定他值得依靠，但投奔他这个选择是不是真的正确，会不会让自己陷入另一种困境，金硕珍不清楚，他也无力再计较这些。

膝盖的擦伤还是新的，泡沫擦过的时候会浅浅的疼，金硕珍一遍遍的擦过伤口，提醒自己不要陷进去。

“温柔也许都是陷阱，不要陷进去” 他对自己说

关掉水，他从浴室小心的探出头，不好意思的对着房间喊了喊

“那个...我可以用哪条浴巾？”

等了半晌也没有回应，他才怯怯的裸着走出了浴室。出来他便看到了椅子上整齐的叠放着新的浴巾和衣物，心里又没来由的暖了一下。

简单的擦掉了身上的水，他换上了新的内裤和睡衣，在公寓里四处转了一下，整个装潢简约又肃穆，家具和床品都是低调的暗色。

他局促的坐在沙发上用浴巾擦着头发。衣服和内裤都有点大，稍稍的一个动作皮肤和领口裤带之间就会产生一个暧昧的空隙，隐约可以看到他身体的轮廓。金硕珍不知道是不是金南俊故意为之，他也不想再计较。漂泊了很久，能有一个小小的安身所，有一张躺下去软软的沙发，能穿着蔽体舒适的衣物，他已经感到满足。

什么时候变得这样卑微和寒酸呢，金硕珍忍不住问自己

金硕珍缩在柔软的沙发里，地暖很足，旁边的加湿器喷出的雾气里有好闻的薰衣草香，让他从头到脚放松下来，昏昏欲睡。正要打瞌睡的时候金南俊拎着袋子回来了。

“唔？已经洗完了吗，是不是困了？先帮你擦点药再睡好吗？” 金南俊蹲到沙发边，仰着头低声问他

金硕珍揉揉眼睛懵懵的看着他点点头，金南俊看着他的样子却笑了，从袋子里小心的拿出一盒便当，递了一双筷子给他，又帮着小心的拆掉包装

“一定饿了吧，但是这个时间超市只能买到这些了，已经拜托店员热好，你稍微吃点吧” 他边说着边把便当捧到对方面前，哄小孩一样笑着说——“你闻闻，是不是很香”

金硕珍看着眼前的人，觉得心里安定了些，捧过饭很快的吃完，他知道自己看起来很狼狈，但他太饿了，根本顾不得什么体面。金南俊帮他收拾好空的饭盒，轻轻的坐到了身边，他看了看药膏包装上的说明，挤了一点药膏，小心翼翼的凑近，边动作着边解释

“唔，这个说是可以不留疤的，可能会有一点疼”

他的鼻息离自己越来越近，金硕珍也越来越紧张，身子不断的向后躲。金南俊突然意识到自己已经超过了对方心中的安全距离，又挤了点药膏到手指上，把剩下的药膏递到他手里

“我手太笨了，别伤到你，你自己涂一下脸和身上吧，我帮你擦你不太好涂的地方”

说完他就极自然的跪坐到地上，小心的帮他把裤管卷上去，涂着脚踝和小腿的伤口。膝盖的新伤因为洗澡时候的揉搓还有些渗血，药膏一沾上金硕珍就疼的浑身一缩。金南俊赶忙道歉，又俯身过去小心的帮着吹。

金硕珍有点自责，怪自己过分的防备，投身而来又拒绝好意，金南俊眼中的自己一定像是一个浪荡又故作扭捏的笑话，他这样想着。

时间过得很慢，金南俊每一个温柔的动作都像是在考验金硕珍的心，看他什么时候会卸掉铠甲，金硕珍本能的警惕着这温柔，一点一点躲过每一次心软。

在与温柔的制衡里，他舒适的陷进沙发里闻着薰衣草香睡了过去。睡了几分钟他便惊醒，恍恍惚惚的想不起自己身在何地，这几个月来他总是这样，没办法长时间入眠，他从金氏次子变成zheng圈新贵，成为杀人犯阶下囚，被家族抛弃，又坠入声色场所，这一切像是一场又一场的梦，但身上的每一处伤都在提醒自己，这是现实。即使有药膏可以消除他的疤痕，这些伤也早已经刻入了他的人生。

客厅的灯关着，他光着脚起身揉揉眼睛向着亮着灯的房间走过去，睡裤松松的快要滑下来，裤腰线懒懒的挂在胯骨上。

“怎么醒了？才睡了几分钟而已”

金南俊正在主卧忙着收拾，床铺换上了新的床单，是明亮的颜色，与整个房间的风格不太搭。他在柜子里抱出一床厚厚的被子，被套同样明亮俏皮，还缀着小花。金南俊傻傻的抱着被子看着金硕珍，猛地拍了一下自己的脑袋

“哎呀，笨死了，忘了买拖鞋给你” 他把被子往床上一丢，走到门口快速的牵着金硕珍进了屋。

“今天委屈你了，明天一定会记得帮你买的，被子和床单都是新的，还有什么需要的话随时跟我说”

金硕珍这才明白，外面的小沙发并不是他的栖身之所，这个被精心又笨拙的布置好的宽敞卧室才是金南俊为他搭建的巢，他突然慌了

“金律师，我在外面随便睡一下就好，这...”

“在家里，不存在随便睡一下，要温暖的做好梦才行” 金南俊说

他发现说到“家”这个字时，金硕珍眼中闪出了神往，却又迅速暗淡了下去。他扶着他的肩膀把他按到床上，待他乖乖的躺好帮他盖上被子，又蹲下和他对视——

“你要的抑制剂，在床头柜，还有手机，为你准备了新的手机...”

“谢谢你，金律师”

“嗯，快捷拨号1是我的号码..2号，是闵先生......如果你还有其他朋友，可以自己...”

" 不用了，我没有朋友”

“好，早点睡吧，要做好梦”

“嗯，会做好梦” 

金硕珍开始忐忑不安的选择相信，也许，可以做一场好梦了。

\----

C18 

金硕珍住进来两周后，家里就逐渐有了他的气息，多年富足尊贵的生活让他有极好的品味，金南俊总怕委屈了他，费尽心思的揣摩着帮他打点着生活。生活里多了金硕珍之后，他开始每天按时上下班，寻找讲究的饭店，买些精致的饭菜回去给他。

这生活自是和金硕珍作为金氏次子时的日子没法比，但他从没想过自己被摔碎又践踏之后，还能以这样完整的姿态过着这样的生活，他每天都很开心，但他起初说不清这种开心是源自于平静的生活本身，还是赐予他这种生活的金南俊。

他还是会做噩梦，有时候是在宽敞的旧居被前夫捆起来虐待，有时候是监狱的黑暗里无数透着猥琐的眼向自己逼近，有时是Paradise暗室里的虐待与毒打，这些梦都真实的让他恐惧，都让他不敢睡眠。直到有一场梦，磅礴大雨里他单薄狼狈的逃出那个困住他的家，前夫红着眼拿着鞭子追出来，他在雨里跌跌撞撞的逃，却总也跑不快，他奋力的想醒过来，而这时有人举着伞迎住了几乎要哭出来的他。他把他抱在怀里说——“别怕，我在”。 

是金南俊，在梦里解救了他，就像在现实中一样。

金硕珍对金南俊的感恩似乎因此平白又多了一层，这些感恩和每一个细节里的金南俊给他的温柔混在一次，让他头晕，他觉得这是爱，但他知道自己配不上，他只能躲。

金硕珍喜欢这个家和现在的生活，金南俊非常确定。他常能看到他灌满喷壶细心的浇灌盆栽或者拿小镊子夹起饵料喂那些自己总想不起照顾的鱼，偶尔也会朝窗户哈气然后小心的擦掉玻璃上的细小污渍

他觉得他爱着家里的一切，似乎唯独不爱自己

他对于肢体接触的抗拒依旧存在，但也许是出于愧疚或者感恩，金南俊能感觉到他在努力让自己适应金南俊的好意碰触。他默许了金南俊为他擦药，帮他抹掉嘴角的饭渣，帮他整理额发，但金南俊知道，他担心着金南俊对他的爱意，他排斥着可能要发生的更亲密的关系。他到底对自己有没有一点点的爱，金南俊想不明白。

金南俊觉得自己很失败，像是一个拿温柔和爱意做交易的奸商，想着这些，他无法入睡

夜深的时候金南俊听到主卧有动静，担心金硕珍出事，他蹑手蹑脚的起身查看，走到门口他便听到对方在喃喃地叫自己的名字

“南俊…救救我”

他小心地推开门，金硕珍似乎并没醒，握着拳，嘟嘟囔囔的说着乱七八糟的梦话。借着月光，金南俊凑近一点看他。这些日子他添了些肉，却还是瘦，嘴巴嘟着皱着眉，不知道是做了什么噩梦。但金南俊隐隐的知道，他的梦里有自己，在梦里，他在等着自己解救，在梦里，他不再叫自己 “金律师”，而是“南俊”，他叫他 “南俊”。

想到这里他心里没来由的满足与自满，忍不住笑着捋了下对方的额发

“谁！！” 微小的碰触就让金硕珍突然惊醒，他粗喘着摆出防备的姿势，眼睛大睁着，眼底尽是恐惧的波澜

“是我…别怕” 金南俊往前凑一点抚着他的背，他噩梦中的冷汗把睡衣浸的潮乎乎的

“金…金律师？？”

“嗯”

“你真的来救我了....” 金硕珍似乎还在梦里没有醒来，喃喃的说着

“是，我来了，会好好的保护你” 金南俊尽量让自己的语气坚定又温柔，而其实他自己的内心也在打鼓，他不知道他能不能把他从那些回忆和噩梦里救出来，他能保证的只有拼尽全力的保护他，温暖他。

金硕珍挡在身前的拳慢慢松了下去，然后出乎意料的钻到了金南俊的怀里。金南俊怔了一下，坚定的抱紧了他，两个人就以这样以一个半躺半倚的姿势抱在一起，夜色里金硕珍汗湿的睡衣逐渐变凉，金南俊把他又搂紧了一点，他轻轻抚着他的背，等着他的呼吸渐渐平稳下去，在自己怀里又轻轻的闭上了眼睛睡去。

微弱的光下金南俊看到他的睫毛是颤抖的，不知道又在梦里遇到了什么。他托住他的背，轻轻把他的身体放回床上让他舒服的躺着，扯过被子帮他掖好，然后尽量轻声的挪动身体准备离开

“别走，南俊，别走” 金硕珍伸手摸索着身边空出的位置，又慌神的醒了。金南俊咬了咬下唇，又折返坐回床上，握住了他的手。金硕珍像是抓住了一根救命稻草，紧紧的回握住，另一只手顺着胳膊向上攀，直到半个上身倚靠在他的身上，紧紧地抱住他的胳膊

金南俊的心乱了，他从没想过金硕珍的内心深处是这样依赖自己，他又怪自己多疑浅薄，无端的揣测金硕珍的心。他侧了侧身，让金硕珍回到一个舒服的姿势，快速的亲了亲他的头发，有点不好意思轻轻的说——

“我不走，别怕，要不...我今晚睡这吧” 他在等一个回答，但没有

金硕珍仍旧抱着他的手臂，金南俊把这当成一种默许，轻轻的掀开被子钻了进去。想了一下，他在离对方旁边半米的位置规规矩矩的躺下，手臂傻乎乎的伸过去，被金硕珍抱着。他听着旁边的动静，猜测金硕珍是否已经睡着，心里乱的很，他睁着眼睛盯着天花板，只能看到白色的吸顶灯隐约的轮廓。他小心的压慢自己的呼吸，怕自己暴露了自己的渴望，但喘息声还是越来越粗，他觉得羞愧，又觉得幸亏是晚上，不然对方一定看到自己脸红了。

悉悉索索的衣服摩擦声和床垫动弹的声音，金南俊感觉到金硕珍慢慢向自己靠近，他又慌又兴奋，本能的侧过身子迎接凑过来的人，稳稳的把他搂到了怀里。

“啊.......” 许是没有预料到这样温暖的怀抱，金硕珍在夜里没设防的发出了一声叹，这声音婉转又意外，清纯又危险，金南俊像是被这一声下了蛊，控制不住的在黑暗里凑上去，吻住了对方的嘴。

金硕珍没有躲，手臂软软的缠上了金南俊的肩，两个人的呼吸在夜里越来越重，金南俊闻着他身上熟悉的芝士蛋糕味，心里的克制突然脆弱的一击即碎，他吸着他的唇，探舌进去探索，手顺着腰线抚摸，怀里的人轻轻哼着，鼻息热热的打在自己脸上。

金南俊吻着，忍不住偷偷睁开眼睛看怀里的人，他在自己怀里乖顺的像一只绵羊，又诱人的像一个摄魄的妖精。他闭着眼睛回应着自己的吻，手一下下的拂过自己的耳根，头发和脖颈，他看着他，控制不住的勃起了。金南俊用下身一下下的去蹭他，金硕珍本能似的躲，却不愿停下与他交缠的舌头，他开始哼，急急的哼，像是抗议，又像是邀约。金南俊被他哼的头皮发麻，顺着睡裤和腰间的空隙探手进去，一把抓住了他的臀瓣，用力拖住往自己下身上压，他像失去了控制的机器，被快感牵着扯下了自己的裤子，用性器稳稳的顶住了金硕珍。

金硕珍的吻突然停了，而金南俊还没从让人失神的情欲里脱身，他着急的扯着对方的衣服，含住对方的耳垂舔舐。金硕珍像着魔了一样紧紧的钳住自己的睡裤边，求饶似的说了一句——

“不要....”

金南俊被唤回了一点点理智，粗喘着停下动作，在黑夜里努力看着他的眼睛，那里面都是恐惧。

待续


	7. Chapter 7

C19

@一颗珍米 

金南俊不愿意去回想昨天的夜晚过得有多尴尬，金硕珍的恐惧让他心软并冷静，他快速的穿上衣服，懊恼的翻下床，回到了自己的房间。坐到床边他看着自己的性器在睡裤里撑起的帐篷还没褪去，心烦的伸手进去撸了两把，心里却变得更烦躁，重重的躺到床上拍了拍自己的脑袋

羞愧与自责让他彻夜未眠，他躺在床上尽量的压住自己急躁的呼吸声，小心的听着隔壁的动静，主卧里同样安静，这让他更加不安，猜测着金硕珍是否也像他一样无法安眠

“他一定觉得我所有的好都是出于猥琐的占有欲，他一定恨我了”金南俊想

他猜对了，又没对

金硕珍彻夜未眠，他也同样辗转反侧的听着隔壁的动静，但他不恨他，却在恨自己。

短暂的肌肤接触和那个长长的吻，让他更加确定他正爱着金南俊，当千疮百孔的心再次能够为谁而动的时候，他像是看到了战后荒寂的土地上开出了一朵花。而贪恋金南俊的爱和吻的同时，他又本能的恐惧，恐惧做爱，恐惧做爱之后的冷漠。

“他也许快对我失掉耐心了，他也许不会再对我这样好了” 金硕珍想

第二清早，金南俊比往常起的更早了一些，照常去金硕珍喜欢的早点店买了他喜欢的粥和萝卜糕回来，担心他睡得久，叮叮当当的翻找出保温壶，把粥倒进去盖好盖子，萝卜糕摆到盘里，又洗了一颗桃子放在桌上。对着准备好的早餐，金南俊愣了一会神，觉得还是无法面对接下来又将来临的尴尬，回房拎了包便出了门。

大门轻轻关上的时候，金南俊松了一口气，他也不知道自己在紧张什么

他还不知道的是，房间里的金硕珍，也松了一口气。金硕珍缩在被子里，听着隔壁的金南俊早早的起床，出门又归来，叮叮当当的收拾打点，心却一直揪着，他小心的盘算着一会儿该怎样跟他开口说第一句话，要不要解释昨晚的事，该不该给他一个拥抱，让他再等等自己。

而这些问题还没想清楚答案，门就被再次关上，随后是电梯到达的一声轻轻的 “叮——”

金硕珍松了一口气，懒懒的翻下床趿着拖鞋到了客厅，看到桌上的早餐和洗好的桃子，他很快地就陷入了下一轮的纠结。他有点想不明白金南俊为什么为他打点好一切又不想见到他，也想不明白，他是不是在生自己的气。

这让他害怕，荒芜的心上刚刚开出的花似乎就快枯萎了，他舍不得，他头一次想努力守护它。

一整天过得浑浑噩噩，金南俊总想着金硕珍，想到他就觉得抱歉和羞愧，想到他之前提到过自己喜欢吃海鲜，金南俊把剩下的一些琐事交代给了秘书，早下了一点班，去海鲜市场买了些新鲜的牡蛎和龙虾。

返程的路上路过花店，他犹豫了一下还是进了门，有点不好意思的拜托店员帮他包一束代表 “道歉和等待” 的花。

店员看着眼前说话声音越来越小的高个子男人，笑着帮他把花包的漂漂亮亮然后递了出去，说着“祝你好运”

回到家的时候金硕珍正围着围裙在厨房煲汤，他拎着买来的海鲜进厨房的时候，看到金硕珍的背稍稍缩了一下，迟疑了几秒转过身来

“家里食材不太多了，只能做些简单的汤” 他嘟嘟囔囔的说着，甚至不敢跟金南俊对视

“那个..要不吃海鲜吧，我买了一些回来”

“嗯...好” 金硕珍别别扭扭的伸手接金南俊手上的袋子

“还是我来吧，牡蛎还要处理一下” 金南俊边说着边把手里的花束往金硕珍身上推 “那个...路上看到随便买的，去找个花瓶插起来吧”

金硕珍把花束抱到怀里，侧身绕过金南俊，正准备出门的时候，听到金南俊在身后小声的说——

“店员 ...店员说，这个花语是——道歉和等待” 

“嗯，很美” 金硕珍背对着金南俊，偷偷的闻了闻怀里的花，道歉和等待，他在心里重复着，这两个词组合在一起，前所未有的美。

“南俊啊，谢谢” 他说

他拎了只蒲团，坐到客厅的地板上把花束剪开，一支支摆好剪枝，再歪头审视着插到花瓶里最合适的位置。厨房里金南俊正拿着小刷子仔仔细细的刷掉牡蛎壳上新鲜的泥，刷子和壳摩擦的声音碎碎的想着，金南俊在这声音里小声哼起了歌

金硕珍听着他哼出的陌生旋律没来由的笑，而没过几秒就听着水池里什么落下的声音，歌声也停了。他慌忙的站起身进了厨房，金南俊正忙乱的用自来水冲着手掌，看到金硕珍进门不好意思的把手往回缩。他坚持的扯出他的手，一眼便看到了掌心被牡蛎壳划出的浅浅伤口。

金硕珍突然不知道该对眼前这个笨拙的、用心的、温暖的男人说点什么，下意识的捧起手托着他的掌心到嘴边，舔舐、亲吻那条细细的伤。

金南俊愣了，翻手捧住了他的脸，盯住了他湿漉漉的眼，却不敢继续动作，怕又碰到他绷紧的那根线，于是气氛又尴尬在了那里

金南俊傻乎乎浸在这尴尬的氛围里，不知道该向前，还是该向后。

金硕珍却像鼓足了勇气一样，上前凑了一步，环住他的脖子，吻了他的嘴。

\----

C20

在金南俊的记忆里，那天晚上的空气都是甜香的。

金硕珍用创可贴小心的帮他贴好伤口，又接过他刚刚丢下的刷子清理起了剩下的牡蛎

“你出去休息一下吧，我弄就好，可能还要等一会才能吃饭” 

金南俊觉得他的声音里都是蜜糖，想听他的话出去等，脚却任性的往金硕珍身边挪，带着金南俊站到他的身后，软软的抱住了他。

金硕珍没防备的侧头，被金南俊黏黏的在脸上亲了一口，耳根又痒又麻。金硕珍手上的动作慢下来，把头又偏了偏啄了一个快速的吻在金南俊嘴上

“谢谢你，南俊” 

“说过会好好待你的，所以不要再说感谢了。我爱你。” 

金南俊凑到他耳边低低的说着，然后便不再出声，像是在等待一个回答。金硕珍喉咙滚了两下，终究还是没能说出金南俊想听的那句话。

蒸上海鲜之后，金硕珍调了酱汁，又回到客厅把剩下的花插好。金南俊却像是一个历经千难万险重新回到家的失联儿童，寸步不离的跟着他，看着他，一直看到金硕珍耳根发烫，终于忍不住带着一点嗔怒的语气问他———

“干嘛一直这样看着我？”

“因为喜欢” 金南俊有点不好意思的低着头摆弄了几下地上剪下的花枝，声音又放低了一点继续说 

“我昨天…我昨天晚上，以为我又要失去你了”

“又”，他用了“又”。金硕珍心里某处柔软的地方好像被针迅速的刺了一下，接下来是一段绵长无序的心跳。他第一次发觉，在他不知道的地方，在他不知道时间里，金南俊原来不止一次的对自己期待着又失望着，不止一次的张开双臂等着迎接自己又不得不接受自己的离开。

金硕珍也突然明白了，早上金南俊安排好早餐之后早早的出门，是留给自己的离开的自由，他把  
这个温暖的家空给他，如果他想离开，就可以体面的再次离他而去。

而他再也不想离开了。

长时间的沉默下，金南俊偷偷地看着金硕珍，看到他眼睛慢慢变红，又局促的起身往厨房走，不由得小心翼翼的去想自己是不是又说错了什么。

晚餐他们吃的很慢，金硕珍熟练地剥着龙虾，又把虾肉递到金南俊嘴边，这让他受宠若惊。他从没想过这个漂亮的又若即若离的Omega有一天会这样耐心的照顾着自己。他想伸手牵住他的手，却被别扭的躲开，尴尬的揉揉鼻子，然后又托着腮歪头看着他的样子等待投喂。

他们并没有太多交谈，但周遭的氛围似乎逐渐变得黏腻

吃完饭时间已经不早，金硕珍钻进浴室洗澡，而金南俊慢悠悠的端着碗盘进了厨房。浴室的水声响起，金南俊的心没来由的痒，又用理智狠狠的把这痒压下去。

踌躇了一下，他戴上橡胶手套开始清洗碗盘，他控制不住的笑，他满足于这样的生活，虽然只能试探着靠近，但他终于敢确定，这段感情并不是单向的，也终于嗅到了自己一直羡慕期待的——烟火气

水还是透过老旧的橡胶手套透进去一些，掌心的创可贴湿了，金南俊叹着气撕下，看了看手掌上的细伤，擦着手出了门。

“明天要记得买新的橡胶手套才好” 金南俊想

他蹲在地上翻找药箱里的创可贴的时候，浴室里的水声停了

“南俊，可以帮我把浴巾拿来吗？” 金硕珍怯怯的声音传了出来

金南俊立刻把药箱塞回去，起身去阳台把晒好的浴巾扯下来进了浴室。

浴室里热且氤氲，他和他之间仅仅隔着淋浴间的一面玻璃，玻璃门被水汽铺满，只能模模糊糊看得到金硕珍的轮廓，金南俊迅速红了脸，吞咽了一下想要移开视线，却看见淋浴间的金硕珍，在水汽朦胧的玻璃门上，画了一颗小小的、饱满的心。

这是金硕珍小心翼翼又内敛克制的邀请。

金南俊犹豫了一下，推开了那扇朦胧的门

金硕珍面对着墙有点拘谨的缩着肩膀，浑身透着诱人的浅粉色，整个人湿漉漉的，像一颗夏日缀着水滴的冰镇蜜桃。他背上的疤还没完全褪去，新伤旧伤叠在一起，让金南俊心疼。

金南俊犹豫着上前，把他抱到了怀里。金硕珍没有躲闪，身体却不由自主的开始抖，金南俊把他抱得更紧些，低头吻了他的伤疤。

也许当一具身体经历了太多摧残，便会越发的渴望温柔。金硕珍感受着金南俊的唇软软的啄在那些受过伤的位置，心止不住的越跳越快，他想守住这份温柔的想法，比任何时候都要强烈。他在金南俊的怀里转过身来，伸手环住了他，脸贴到他的胸口，确认了对方同样错拍的心跳，他的棉质睡衣柔软又舒适，就像他的人一样。

金硕珍抬起湿漉漉的眼就这样望进金南俊的眼里，金南俊猜想他也许在等一个吻，却没想到他侧过头含住了金南俊的耳垂，双手摸索着，一颗颗解开了金南俊的扣子。

当两具身体终于赤裸的靠在一起，吻和抚摸变得像是本能，自然又贪婪。金南俊很快有了反应，性器难耐的蹭上金硕珍的身体，低低的喘着，用力吸着他的嘴唇。金硕珍的睫毛抖着，回应着他的吻，双手慢慢的攀上他的肩，半硬的下体试探的蹭弄着又躲闪着。

趁着还有一点理智，金南俊捧住他的脸，看向他眼睛深处的泛起波光湖泊，喘着粗气试探的问着愚蠢的、尴尬的却又必须问出口的话——

“可以吗....?”

“嗯” 金硕珍回望着他 “我想让你知道...我也会，我也会努力爱你”

金南俊的心被击中了，他突然无法思考一般托着屁股把他抱起，狠狠的吻了上去

待续


	8. Chapter 8

C21

@一颗珍米 

金南俊不知道是因为浴室的湿热还是因为眼前的人实在诱人，即使大口喘着气他也觉得眩晕。湿热的吻长的不真实，他几乎分不清嘴里含着的是爱人的唇还是上帝随手丢给他的一颗棉花糖。

他朦朦的睁开眼，透过浴室还未散去的水汽看着同样沉醉在吻里的金硕珍。他闭着眼，嘴唇泛着水红色，粉色的舌试探的勾着金南俊舌，脸一直红到耳根，像一个刚刚陷入初恋的少年，害羞又诱惑。

这个漂亮的少年正真实的被自己抱在怀里，紧到要被按进自己的皮肤。

血似乎一下子就冲到了金南俊的头顶，他粗喘着吸住了金硕珍的舌头舔舐搅弄，怀里的人不由自主的开始轻哼，软舌在金南俊口腔里逐渐反客为主的探索交缠。金南俊却坏心眼的结束了这个吻，嘴唇慢慢从紧贴到分开，他看着金硕珍的唇从被挤压到回复至一个饱满圆润的弧度，觉得可爱至极。

金硕珍像被夺走了糖的孩子，懵着又期待的睁开眼望着金南俊，嘴唇微张着嘟起，凑近索着再一次的亲昵。

金南俊笑着，侧头含住了他的耳垂，舌头试探的舔吸。金硕珍似乎喜欢的很，身体忍不住的在金南俊怀里蹭着，忍不住的轻轻呻吟。但这还不够，金南俊不想金硕珍因为抱歉或感恩而委曲求全的允许自己进入他的身体，他希望金硕珍享受与他的亲密，他想他邀请他爱抚他，他盼着他求他操他。

金南俊的下体挺着，他幻想着金硕珍柔软的身体和湿热的后穴，每一秒都是煎熬。舌尖顺着对方的耳廓一寸寸的舔着吻着，一直轻轻的吻到脖颈。

金硕珍几乎从未在亲密关系中被温柔对待，曾经他是一个努力取悦丈夫的身体好让自己少受点皮肉之苦的卑微Omega，他甚至不了解自己的敏感带，不明白做爱的享受在哪。而如今金南俊的每个吻都像是落在干涸土地上的细雨，每个细腻的舔舐都像慢慢融掉冰雪的春日，让他温暖舒适，又让他难耐的痒。他终于耐不住的喊了他的名字。

“啊....啊....南俊”

金南俊理智的线几乎就要崩断，恨不得现在双手托着他的屁股狠狠的进入，却强忍的，温柔细腻的舔舐着这块刚刚开发的敏感带，下身却本能的在金硕珍两腿之间开始蹭弄，他大腿内侧皮肤是细软的，一下下蹭过的时候金南俊舒服的没有忍住喉咙里的呻吟，在金硕珍的耳边低低的克制的哼了出来

他的呻吟，对金硕珍来说，像一束被施了法的光，让他昏头

“南俊，我想要.....”

金南俊终于等到了他想要的这句话，却还是不满足。他双手发力掂了下金硕珍的屁股，推着他抵到浴室的墙上，腾出一只手，两根手指慢慢的插入了那个他垂涎已久的后穴。

“嗯——” 金硕珍身子挺了挺把手指吞得更深些，金南俊凑上前吻住了他，舌头侵略一般在口腔里搅弄，手指深深的探入，摸到后穴深处的软肉，指肚用力的揉过去，肠壁立刻吮紧，怀里的人难耐的扭着身体，性器完全抬着头，顶端也泛着粉色。他把他往墙上又顶紧了些，手指按着那个让他疯狂的点一下下的刺激着，金硕珍终于紧紧的、乖顺的用腿缠住他的腰

金硕珍吃力的垂下胳膊，手握住金南俊的性器，自下而上的撸动着，掌心不时的划过尖端，沾上了些黏黏的液。他的脖颈也变得发红，整个人像一颗熟透的莓果，让人好奇他到底有多么鲜嫩多汁。他停下手上的动作，攀着金南俊的肩膀好离他更近一些，嘴唇微张着凑到他耳边，他呼出的气息都是热的灼红了金南俊的耳根 

“南俊，用那里好吗…” 

金南俊难耐的抽出手指，把金硕珍翻了个身抵在墙上，他配合的撅起屁股，回过头期待又紧张的看了他一眼，金南俊懂那个眼神，他经历了太多，他只肯向自己敞开心扉，他要看着他，他要确定现在爱着他的，操着他的人，是金南俊。

金南俊轻轻伏到他身上，用滚热的胸膛温暖着他刚刚因为贴墙而冰凉的背，他温柔的吻着他，撸了两下性器进入了金硕珍的身体。后穴紧而湿热，紧紧咬着插进来的阴茎，金南俊一瞬间便失了魂，顾不上他会不会痛，揉着他的臀瓣疯狂的抽插，淫靡的水声和囊袋拍打的声音在浴室里随着金南俊抽插的频率越响越快

“啊...啊啊啊...南...南俊慢一点” 金硕珍呻吟着，却很快被金南俊的吻堵了回去。金南俊吸着他的唇，停不住下身的动作 ，随着发力“嗯..嗯”的哼着。金硕珍塌了塌腰把屁股又翘高了一点，好让金南俊进入的更深，金南俊握着他的细腰，龟头又大力的推开深处的肠壁摩擦着

“啊...你吸的我好舒服” 

“哈啊…南俊….就要...就要把我弄坏了...”

金南俊扶着金硕珍的腰突然停下了动作，坏笑着问着 “嗯？要坏了吗...那要不...”，话还没说完，金硕珍却顶着身体又把快要滑出的阴茎深深吞了进去，扭动着进进出出

“啊...不要停，不要停”

金南俊有些得意的捞着他的腰让性器进入的更深，龟头触到那块软肉，金南俊兴奋的顶着蹭着，看着怀里的人身体逐渐绷紧

“南俊，不要，太舒服了...啊啊....”

金南俊俯下身舔住了对方的腺体，扶着腰下身用力的顶弄，身下的人渐渐连呻吟都喊不出，难耐的哼着，脖颈都在用力的紧绷，然后突然长叹着射了出来。

他在怀里微微的抽搐着，眼神因为突来的快感变得恍惚，金南俊把他紧紧搂在怀里，性器在他的后穴里被收缩的肠壁一下下吮着。金南俊一下下吻着他的背和后颈，温柔的叫着他的名字，手环到身前，想爱抚他的每一寸皮肤，就这样静静的温存的过了几十秒。

金硕珍向前收了收屁股，金南俊的性器“啵”的一声滑了出来，却还固执的挺翘着。金硕珍回过身来吻了他，眼睛迷迷的望着他，摸着他的性器，有点不好意思的说着——

“南俊，也射给我吧”

\----

C22

金南俊抱着他坐到自己怀里，在耳边喃喃的唤着他的名字，像是要唤回他因为高潮而迷离的精神。再一次进入金硕珍身体的时候，紧缩的肠壁立刻吸住了金南俊的性器。金南俊本能的顶弄了几下，怀里的人似乎刚刚从高潮中回过神来，攀住他的细细的吻着他的肩膀。随着金南俊的动作，他开始小声的哼叫，像一只被温柔的舔舐着伤口的小动物，乖巧又让人忍不住疼爱。

他伸出舌头搅弄着金硕珍的软舌，手上使了点力把他的屁股稍稍托高了些，让性器插的更深入。金硕珍的性器在他的刺激下又渐渐硬起，随着他下体的撞击一下下蹭着他腹部的皮肤。

“嗯...嗯——好舒服...南俊...好舒服” 金硕珍抱紧金南俊，配合的拱动着身体，金南俊看得出他是动情的也是难耐的，他叫的比刚才更加放开诱人了些，后穴滑润的液体也越来越多，淫靡的水声伴着金硕珍的哼叫一起刺激着金南俊的大脑，肌肉不受控制的绷紧发力，疯了一样操弄着怀里的人。

“啊.....啊...慢一点，我又要来了...南俊，南俊...”他求饶似的叫着着，金南俊却没办法停下下身的动作，粗喘着吻上去堵住他绯红的嘴和黏腻的叫声，双手揉捏着他屁股的软肉，用尽全力的一次次把阴茎深深的插入又拔出，每一次都狠狠的顶到那块让金硕珍疯狂的软肉。

金硕珍的舌渐渐停下了动作，只长着嘴乖顺的等着金南俊舌头肆意的痴缠，口水顺着他的嘴角流出一些，眼神像是失了焦，只有屁股加快了速度去迎合金南俊的抽插，只有硬挺的性器更快的蹭过金南俊的皮肤。

“给我吧....都射给我吧....”

金南俊看着他的样子操红了眼，下身涨的难受，他把金硕珍顶到墙上，坏心眼的手上松了力，下身交合的位置成了支撑对方最重要的支点，阴茎插到更深更软的地方，金硕珍舒服的长长的呻吟了起来，金南俊把腾出一只手握住金硕珍硬的发红的阴茎，随着自己下身顶动的频率快速撸动，肠壁又一次紧紧的收缩，金南俊像被吸走了魂魄，在快感冲顶之前他又吻住了金硕珍，然后身子一抖，射了精。金硕珍也几乎同时射了他一身，一股股的白浊喷在金南俊的小腹上，高潮的快感让金硕珍身子不由得一下下痉挛。

金南俊想伸手摸摸他泛红的脸，手肘却不小心碰到了淋浴开关，突如其来的温热的水柱吓了金硕珍一跳，很快又笑着抱住了金南俊，湿着身体给了他一个绵长的柔软的吻。

那晚的金南俊终于又获得了回主卧的大床上睡觉的资格，他开心的抱着金硕珍亲个没够。他们又在床上做了几次，直到几乎射不出。金南俊不断开发着那些连金硕珍自己都不知道的敏感带，从后颈到乳头，从侧腰到肚脐，从大腿内侧到脚踝，金南俊周到的亲吻他的每一寸皮肤，金硕珍总觉得不真实，笑了又哭，金南俊就把他抱到怀里低声的哄——

“这是上帝给你的补偿，对于之前所有厄运的补偿。”金南俊看着他的眼睛笑着说

“不对，不是补偿，是恩赐。” 金硕珍坚定的回应着

金南俊帮他擦擦眼泪，下巴蹭着他柔软的头发，絮絮的说起了这些时间自己对他的想念和希望的落空，最后他说——

“我以为再也不会见到你了，我以为你被paradise的人带去了别的地方...谢谢你回来。”

金硕珍身子缩紧了些，停顿了很久才做了回应

“我没有...我在paradise很干净。”

看到金南俊眼神中的意外和疑惑，他继续说了下去

“我强硬的拒绝做那些，有时候是弄伤自己，有时候是告诉客人我是会在床上杀人的omega，而有时候...算了。于是他们就把我关在一个黑屋子里虐待，没有吃喝，不知道日夜，每天是针刺和威胁。”

金南俊把他抱紧了些，求他不要再说下去，金硕珍却笑了

“没事的，我知道他们在等我的发情期，我害怕极了，我不怕挨打，但我怕....我怕你会觉得我脏...幸亏我逃出来了”

金南俊的心疼的快要抽搐，捧着他的脸亲吻

“为什么不早点让我知道呢....让我知道你也爱我。”

“你是太阳啊，太耀眼了，我只配活在黑暗里，或者远远的逆光生活” 金硕珍边说着边垂下了眼

“如果觉得太阳刺眼，我们就把它劈成两半变成月亮。如果月亮也刺眼，我们就把他撵碎，变成星星点缀在你的床边，好吗？太阳愿意为你做任何改变。”

金硕珍不太好意思的揉了揉鼻子，推了推金南俊 “有点肉麻。也不用对我这样的。”

金南俊又凑过来把他揽进怀里

“那你要答应不要逆光站着才行，要永远看着我。”

“嗯，好。”

金南俊看着他眯着眼睛笑起来，那一刻他知道，冬季终于结束了，春日为他送来了一个崭新的爱人。

完结


End file.
